Answers
by Butterfly2402
Summary: What if Skye was May's long lost daughter? How would they find out? How would they act? How would the team act? Would they know? and How did May lose her daughter in the fist place? AU
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

**Skye POV**

I sat in my bunk twirling the silver bracelet around my wrist. After leaving Coulson's office hours ago I ran straight to my bunk scared that I would bump in to anyone else on the team. Ward wouldn't even look at me anymore, Fitzsimmons still looked upset and May well I guess she wasn't acting to different compared to how she usually does towards me. I was about to get ready for bed when I headed a knock on my door and instantly began to panic that Coulson had changed his mind and was going to kick me off the Bus. The door opened to reveal Jemma standing with a container of ice cream.

"You just broke-up with your boyfriend" she explained when I didn't say anything and just stared at her. She came and sat next to me on my bed handing me a spoon which I hesitated before taking.

"um…why are you doing this?" I asked her confused to why she was being nice to me after what I had done.

"because although i don't know what it is, I believe that you had a reason for what you did" she say taking another scope of ice cream "Do you?" she asks.

I nod wondering weather or not I should tell her or not. "I do or did have one, I thought it was a a good reason for what I was doing but…but now I'm not so sure." I tell her my eyes not moving up from the floor, which is where they have been since she sat down.

"Whats your reason?" she asks

"Nothing, its stupid" I say taking a scope of ice cream.

"Skye, you got yourself arrested and joined an organization you cant stand. The reason cant be that stupid." she points out.

"I was looking for my parents" looking at her for the first time and see a confused expression on her face to I continue "its why i joined the Rising Tide so I could try and find them the only thing i found was a redacted document from S.H.I.E.L.D so i came here trying to get more information." we just sat in silence for awhile after that, eating the ice cream that had began to melt.

"I think thats a pretty good reason" she said after we had finished off the ice cream. I turn to face her shocked at what she was saying. "Everyone should have the option to find about their past, S.H.I.E.L.D shouldn't have taken that away from you" I was to shocked to say anything to her I thought she was going to be mad about it. "so whats the plan now?" she asks.

"What do you mean?" I ask her confused.

"Whats your plan for finding them now I'm guessing you told Coulson what you told me so he will help you, but I want to help to." she says looking at me like i was crazy.

"Thanks, but you don't have to do that. Coulson said he would help so I'm hoping he will find something" I tell her not wanting her to get in trouble because of me, plus I really didn't want to push my luck I should be thankful I hadn't been kicked off the Bus.

"You really expect me to believe that you are not going to keep looking for them, after all you have already done to try and find them." she asks clearly not believing a word I just said.

"Of course I'm going to keep looking, I'm just giving it a break I'm lucky that I wasn't kicked of the Bus or thrown in a cell for what I have done" I sigh looking back at the bracelet. "Not to mention this" I say holding up my wrist and pointing at the bracelet.

"Coulson made you put on one of them" she asked sounding shocked. I nodded looking back at the ground. "Wait…so you want to say with the team?" she asked as if she just heard what I said.

"Yeah, I want to. Is that okay with you?" I ask worried about her reaction.

"Definitely" she grins and I let out a breath I hadn't even realized I was holding while waiting for her answer. "I was worried you were going to run away and leave" she says smiling. "Okay, taking a break from the parent situation. Which I am going to help you with weather to like it or not" she smirks "How are you doing with the whole break-up thing?" she asks getting serious and looking concerned.

**Mays POV**

I walk in to Coulson's office finding him staring at the screen in front of him. "is she staying" I ask although I already know the answer.

"Yeah she is" he says taking his attention from the screen to look at me. "and I need your help" he says and I know Im probably not going to like what ever it is.

"With what?" I ask

"I need your help to find her parents" he says nodding he head towards the screen which showed a document that has been redacted by S.H.I.E.L.D.

"Fine" I say to him before turning and leaving his office and heading to the cockpit. Little did I know that I was more involved with this then any of us realized.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 **

**Skye's POV**

After finishing a game of scrabble which had been interrupted by Fitz coming in with cream all over his face trying to find out who had pulled the prank on him. He had spent over ten minutes trying to get someone to confess but he had no Luck. I was just about to head to the showers when Simmons came into my bunk without knocking.

"Okay the first few times you did that I let it slide because you almost died and you jumped out of a plane but you seriously have to start knocking." I snapped starting to get annoyed at her just walking in to my room.

"Sorry" she said sitting down on my bed with her serious thinking face on. "so I was thinking about your parents situation and I think I might have an idea" she said looking up at me with a smile.

"I told you, you don't need to help with that but…whats your idea" I say because although I don't want her to get in to trouble for me, after all these years of searching I was beginning to get tired of hitting dead ends.

"well it would involve a bool.."

"no" I interrupted "I don't do needles" I say and she gets an amused look on her face.

"YOU Skye are scared of needles" she laughs before getting all serious again "before you

say no would you at least listen to the idea" I nod telling her to continue. "okay so I was thinking that we could run your DNA through the system and look for a match"

"Isn't that a little easy" I say unconvinced that it will work "I mean don't you need to directly compare two sets of DNA to find a match"

"Skye this is S.H.E.I.L.D" she says "we have an 1962 Chevrolet Corvette down stairs that can fly" she says like I just asked a stupid with I guess is possible since she is a genius.  
"Okay, fine why not give it a try" I say not getting my hopes up that it will work.

Down in the lab Fitz was refusing to leave so that we could do the test and Simmons and I were beginning to get annoyed. He was insisting that we tell him what we were up to. Having enough I jump down from my seat "Fitz do you really want to know what we are doing?" I glare at him but he still nods "fine, if you must know Simmons is taking a blood sample to see if I'm pregnant. Are you happy now?" I tell him wishing I had a camera with me so that I wouldn't forget the look on his face in that moment.

"You….your…but" he stutters his eyes going from my face to my stomach and back before he bolts out of the room. As soon as he's gone Simmons and I burst out laughing and it takes us a good five minutes before we can breath normally again.

"That was hilarious" Simmons says "but, you are probably going to regret using that as an excuse" she says but before I can say anything else she has taken out the needles and I can't focus on anything but them. "wow okay, going by how pale you have gotten, you really are scared of needles" she says making me sit down before I faint. "Are you sure you want to do this" she asks. I only nod because I can no longer trust my voice.

After Simmons had gotten me to calm down enough she was able to take the blood sample and had started to do some sciencey stuff to it that I didn't even try to understand. Finally after running around the Lab she sat down next to me and told me that all we had to do was wait for the results.

A few hours later we were still arguing over the ending to _Gilmore Girls. _When the computer made a noise telling us that the results were ready. Getting up we walked up to the computer but neither of us knew what to say after seeing the results.

**May's POV**

After finishing my Tai chi session I was heading back to the cockpit when I heard Ward and Fitz arguing about something Skye had told Fitz down in the lab. Curious to see what could get Ward so upset I went down to the lab to see what was going on. Walking in I found Skye and Simmons staring at one of the computer in front of them both of them seemed shocked at what they were looking at but, Skye also seemed a little upset. It took awhile for them to notice me walking towards them but when they did Skye reached out and turned of the monitor before I could see what was on it. "What's going on?" I asked confused about why someone that hated secrets so much was hiding something especially after what happened with Miles recently.

"Nothing" Simmons attempted to lie but he really was terrible at it. Skye just stared at me with an emotion that I couldn't identify. I reached out to turn on the monitor and Skye tried to stop me but, after giving her a glare she backed up and stared at the ground. It took a few times for the information I was reading to sink in but, before I could fully process it Ward come bursting in to the room.

"Is it true?" he yelled and it it took a second for me to realize who the question was being directed to. I turned back off the monitor as he came stamping over to stand in front of Skye.

"Is what true?" she asked with a hint of fear in her voice which Ward picked up on.

"Are you pregnant?" he asked in a slightly softer tone.

"Who's pregnant?" Coulson interrupted before Skye to answer which annoyed me because I really wanted to know if it was true.

"Skye is" Fitz says standing behind Ward trying to hide from the death glare both Skye and Simmons were giving him. Everyone's attention was back on Skye as she tried to get the right words to come out of her mouth.

"Skye's…..I'm…no…I'm not pregnant"she finally gets out looking both nervous and embarrassment neither of which were emotions I had seen in her before.

"Then why did you tell me you were" Fitz asked in an accusing tone.

"She didn't, she told you I was checking to see if she was pregnant. Which was a lie to get you to leave us alone" Simmons answered for Skye looking annoyed at her other half.

"oh" was all he said before rushing out of the room to avoid the looks he was now getting from everyone on the team. After Ward and Coulson left I turned needing to talk to Skye about what she had found out and attempt to give her an explanation. My eyes scanned the room but, she wasn't there she must have left when everyones attention was on Fitz.

"She just needs some time" Simmons said in a sympathetic voice. I just walked out of the room not saying anything. The only thing I could think about was that Skye was my daughter.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3 **

**May's POV**

I had been up all night, I hadn't been able to get Skye out of my head. I had took Simmons advice and had given her time but, I really needed to explain to her what had happened, that I hadn't just abandoned her. I had decided to try and talk to her privately after breakfast but, when I got to the kitchen the entire team was already there except for Skye I didn't think anything of it as I sat down next to Phil at the table unless she had training with Ward she was always the last to get up. With every minute that went by I was getting more concerned about why she wasn't up yet I had caught everyone looking at towards her bunk.

"Where's Skye?" Fitz asked through the silence that had surrounded us. "I went to apologize for last night but she didn't answer me I thought she was still sleeping. Although she usually awake by now." He rambled on.

"Simmons go see if she's alright your the only one that she doesn't threaten to kill for going in there" Phil tells Simmons but, she had already gotten up and was heading towards her bunk. She came back a few minutes later looking panicked.

"Sir she's not in her bunk" she says her eyes darting between me and Phil. She couldn't be gone the Bus was in the air and no one had even seen her leave her bunk. Phil had gotten up looking concerned and nodded at the others all of them knowing that he wanted them to look for her. I stood up a few seconds after everyone else scared that I had lost her again before I had even gotten a chance to explain.

**Skye's POV**

I woke up confused with a pain in my neck it took me longer than it should have to realize I was in the back of the S.H.I.E.L.D car and even longer to remember the events of the previous night. Before I could fully think about it, A.C had opened the door next to me and had caught me before I fell out of the car because I had been leaning on the door. I couldn't read the look on his face as I leaned back into the car so I wasn't falling out.

"What are you doing in here this early?" he asked looking a little mad "Are those the clothes you had on yesterday?" he said taking in my outfit.

"ahh yeah" I nodded not fully awake yet and my heart still beating a mile a minute from almost face planting out of the car. "I must have fallen asleep in here" I say giving him a half smile.

"Why?" he asked looking concerned.

"I came in here to hide after the whole pregnancy thing and well fell asleep" I say blushing embarrassment to be bringing up the pregnancy incident.

"Come on then" he says moving from in front of the door. "I found her" he says through the comms. "Everyone was concerned we thought you had run of and left us" he says seeing the confused look on my face.

"We are in the air" I say shaking my head "never mind I'm here and I really need a shower" I say heading up the stairs to my bunk. Once in there I collapse on to the bed. "May is my mum" I whisper to myself. I had thought about meeting my patents since I was a kid but, now that I knew who my mum was I had no idea what to do. May had made it clear since the minute I had set foot on the Bus that she didn't like me or trust me. She hadn't even said anything when she found out, she could have already know I was her daughter. Maybe she knew but, didn't tell me because she didn't want me. She had dropped me of not the door step of an orphanage after all not even bothering to take me inside of the building to abandon me. I could feel the fear Of abandonment and rejection building up in me chest as my breathing became short. It took me second to realize I was having a panic attack. I hadn't even noticed that someone had come in to my bunk until Simmons took my hand and told me to focus on her and take deep breathes. We sat like that for what felt like hours until my breathing retuned to normal. "Thank you" I tell her taking another shaky breath.

"Don't mention it" she smiles "has that happened to you before?" she asks looking concerned.

"Yeah but, its been a while since I've had one" I tell her pushing away the memory of what caused the last one.

"Do you want to talk about it? Im guessing this was about May" she says her voice still laced with concern.

"No,Yes…I don't know" I tell her being honest and looking down at the ground. "Im scared. I've been looking for her for as long as I can remember and now that I've found her and know who she is I don't know what to do." I say deciding to tell her what I've been thinking because, I need to talk to someone.

"Have you considered talking to her?" She says sarcastically.

"Now, why didn't I think of that" I smile "I want to talk to her…but I wouldn't even know what to say or how to act." I say biting my lip knowing thats not the main reason I don't want to talk to her. "Im more afraid of what she will say I don't think I could take another 'It wasn't a good fit' I admit quoting the Brody's. "Not from her I cant take that kind of rejection" I whisper.

"You have to talk to her Skye…you live on the same plane and work together you can't keep avoiding her" she says with sympathy "plus she wants to talk to you she tried last night but you had disappeared. Then this morning she looked terrified at the thought that you had left and Agent May docent normally let her emotions show" She tells me the last part shocking me I guess I hadn't thought about how she was handling this.

"Your right" I sigh.

"Im always right" she smirks before getting up and leaving me alone with my thoughts.

**May's POV**

I hadn't seen Skye since last night in the lab. Phil had told be that he had found her this morning asleep but he hadn't mentioned where. I had locked myself in my bunk and was pacing back and forth the short distance between the walls. The fact that she seemed to be avoiding me made me nervous, was she disappointed that her life long search had lead to me. Not knowing what else to do I walked over to her bunk and knocked. "Skye? Can we..um talk?" I ask nervously. I wait a few minutes but, I don't get an answer. Needing to attempt to clear my head I go to the cockpit. Walking in I'm shocked to find someone already in there sitting in the chair next to mine looking out of the window.

"Hi" Skye says turning around in her seat biting her lip looking as nervous as I feel.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 3 **

**Skye's POV**

I turned around when I heard the cockpit door open, I think the word _Hi _came out of my mouth but I'm not entirely sure I'm to nervous to think. May came and sat down in the chair next to me turning around so that she was facing me. We sat like that staring at each other for a long time neither of us saying anything, neither of us even know what to say to each other.

"I was starting to think you were dead" May whispers and I struggle to catch what she is saying her eyes are glazed over and it looks like she is about to cry, which scares me because well she's May I've never seen her show this much emotion. I lean over and put my hand on top of hers trying to give her a little comfort.

"What do you mean you thought I was dead?" I ask because to be honest that almost scares me almost as much as seeing her cry.

"I'm so sorry Skye I promised you I would protect you and I failed" she says looking down at our hands that were now linked together.

"What are you talking about May?" I say because now i'm really confused.

"I'm sorry I wasn't there when they took you" she says the tears now running down her checks.

"What do you mean when they took me? You dumped me on an orphanages steps" I ask getting a little frustrated. Her head snapped up at the words orphanage.

"I didn't dump you at an orphanage Skye. You…You" She stops and takes in a shaky breath trying to calm herself down. "You were taken from our house" She says attempting to explain but, ultimately just makes me more confused. "sorry, i'm just….. okay let me start from the beginning" it took her a while but eventual she started to explain. "When I found out I was pregnant I had quit field work. I filed paperwork and run the backend of missions even after you were born because I didn't want to be hurt and not be able to take care of you. Then a few weeks before your first birthday I got a call from Fury he said that he needed me to do any extraction for an agent at first I had said no but, then he told me the agent was Phil. I felt responsible I was Phil's partner and I had just left him he didn't even know why, the only person I had told about you was Fury I was worried someone might target you" she gave a little laugh at that part before she continued. "The mission wasn't to bad no one was seriously hurt. I got back to the house in less then a day I had left you with the Patersons, an old couple next door that we would often invited over for dinner" she begins to cry even more like the story was getting harder to tell and if I wasn't so desperate for answers I would have told her to stop. "When I got back to the house I knew something was wrong before I had even got out of the car, I went running in to the house, the front door had been knocked down and when I got inside I found the Patersons on the ground they were both….both" _Dead_ I thought when she couldn't say it. "I searched the whole house but, you were not there by then I was hysterical, I called Fury and told him what had happened. He should up a half an hour later with a bunch of agents. We followed every lead for three years but, eventually we run out of leads and Fury had no choice but, to close the case and you were declared dead. Not that it stopped me from looking for you" Tears were pouring down my face when she finished the story and I could barley breath. I stood up and started pacing the short distance in the cockpit I couldn't understand it, it didn't make any sense.

"Why would someone kidnap me then take me to an orphanage?" I ask because out of the all questions I had darting around in my head thats one of the few answers I could handle right now. May looks up at me cleaning the tears from her face.

"I don't know it" she says honestly.

"Did you ever find out who took me?" I ask because finding out I had been kidnaped when I was a baby was not what I expected to hear when I walked in here.

"No" she answers looking guilty "we could never find a solid lead at one point we thought it was someone in S.H.I.E.L.D, hell it could still be someone in S.H.I.E.L.D for all we know." she says looking angry and frustrated.

"You think someone in S.H.I.E.L.D took me?" I asked a little louder then I should have because that really surprised me.

"It could be, but it could have been anyone, that's why no one knew about you even after you were taken Fury and I thought it would put you in more danger" she says looking down at her hands sitting on her lap.

"Put me in more danger then being kidnaped and declared dead" I say sarcastically but, I regret it when I see May flinch. "sorry" I sigh knowing this must be hard for her.

"You have nothing to be sorry for Skye, its might fault you were taken and I should be apologizing to you" She says her eyes fulling with tears again.

"No you don't" I say sitting back down and holding her hand again "its not your fault you didn't have a choice you had to go save A.C" I tell her trying to get her to believe that I don't blame her for any of it.

"There is always a choice and I chose the wrong one" She says pulling her hand from mine as she gets up and starts pacing back and forth in the same place I was a second ago.

"You saved A.C if you ask me that was the right choice to make" she just keeps pacing not giving me a reply. I lean back in my seat trying to process everything she had told me. My thoughts keep going to the Patersons but, I push them away to deal with when I was alone. May keeps pacing behind my chair. The silence is uncomfortable it makes me nervous and the thoughts rolling around in my head are getting to much. "So you never told Coulson any of this?" I ask needing to keep talking to stop myself from focusing on everything I had learned, and giving myself a panic attack.

"No" May says and stops pacing but, continues to stand. "for all I know he could have been involved in your disappearance" she explains but, I can tell that she doesn't believe what she is saying. "Even now it would be dangerous for anyone to know who you really are." she sighs sitting down next to me and its her turn to take my hand. "Skye no one can know about this not until we know who did this. Its for their safety and ours" May voice fills with desperation and I look away.

"I wouldn't tell anyone" I mutter looking back at her and notice the relief in her eyes "what about Simmons?"

"We will have to talk to her make sure she doesn't tell anyone" May says. I look down at our linked hands not entirely sure how to deal with everything I have learned in the past few hours, but for once at least I'm not alone.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5 **

**Skye's POV**

After my talk with May I spent the rest of the day in my bunk only coming out for dinner because Fitz had made me my favourite as an apology for telling the team I was pregnant. After dinner I had talked to Simmons about everything I had been told and she had to help me when I had another panic attack. Simmons had agreed not to tell anyone what she knew, telling me that May had talked to her earlier and vaguely had told her why it was so important. I had decided to go to bed early that night even though the rest of the team was watching a movie. By the time I fall asleep though the movie had long finished and the rest of the team was in bed.

**May's POV**

It was four o'clock when I woke up for my Tai Chi session I usually let myself sleep a little later but, with everything that was happening sleep wasn't really working and Tai Chi was the next best thing. As I was walking past the bunks to go down to the cargo hold I heard crying coming from Skye's bunk. Wanting to see if she was alright I knocked on her door, when the only answer I got was louder sobbing I decided to just go in. When I opened the door I saw Skye lying on the bed curled up in a ball with tears rolling down her checks even though she was still sleeping. Walking over to the edge of her bed I leaned down and started to lightly shake her shoulder trying to wake her up without scaring her. Which didn't work she jumped up into a sitting position, her breath was coming in short and it looked like she was having trouble breathing. I was about to go and get Simmons when I realized she was having a panic attack. Sitting in front of her I tried to get her to focus on me and mirror my breathing it took a while but, she finally managed to get her breathing under control and calm down a little.

"Thank you" she said looking down at her hands taking deep breathes.

"Are you okay?" I ask because she still looks like she was about to burst in to tears. "Do you want to um…talk about it?" I ask awkwardly because this was a little out of my comfort zone.

"Do you really want to listen" she smirks picking up on my awkwardness.

"If you want to talk I will listen" I say sincerely, ignoring her sarcasm.

"Thanks for the offer but I'm alright" she says looking uncomfortable. "I didn't wake you did I?" she asks looking at the time.

"No, I was already up" she looks at me like I'm an alien with shock in her eyes.

"What the hell are you doing up this early?" She asks her eyes wide.

"Some people don't sleep until noon like you do" I joke which seems to surprise her.

"That was one time and we had been up all night chasing a ghost" she says defending herself. "but, seriously why are you up this early?" she asks and actually looks concerned.

"I couldn't sleep so I decide to have an early Tai Chi session" I tell her honestly. She nods as if she understands why I cant sleep. "Can I ask you something?" she nods again looking curious.

"Do you often have panic attacks?" I ask because the fact that she didn't seem freaked out by it concerned me.

"I used to have them a lot when I was younger but, they had stopped until…..recently" Knowing what she means by recently I get a little upset knowing I'm part of the reason she has started having them again. "How did you know what to do to help?" she asks.

"I used to have them when I was younger too" I tell her surprised at how open I'm being with her. She opens her mouth to say something but changes her mind and snaps it shut again. "What is it?" I ask her.

"Were you able to control them or…I don't know, calm yourself down" she asks "because the last few times its happened Ive gotten help from both you and Simmons and its…just" she looks down at her hands and fidgeting with them. I had never noticed how nervous she gets before now, although at this moment she looks more frustrated.

"Tai Chi" I tell "the breathing exercises helped me deal with it on my own" I explain when she looked at me confused. "I could show you if you want?" I ask nervous that she'll laugh at the offer.

"Id like that" she smiles.

**Sky's POV**

After hearing that Tai Chi had helped May with her panic attacks I really wanted to learn and was relived when she offered to teach me. We had gone down to the cargo bay and she began showing me how to do things that had made no sense at first but, I caught on pretty quick and was starting to feel more relaxed and less nervous about messing up in front of May. I hadn't realized how long we had been down their until I saw the camera flash and caught Simmons taking a picture of May and I. Agreeing to do Tai Chi with May again I headed up stairs to shower and change my clothes.

Coming back out of my bunk I bumped in to a shocked Ward, who was still in his pyjamas.

"And you say I sleep in late" I tell him shaking my head before turning and heading to the kitchen.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6 **

**Skye's POV**

Over the next few weeks May and I become closer and get to know each other better. When we don't have a mission to go on we stay up talking in the cockpit once everyone else is asleep then get up in the morning to do Tai Chi together. No one on the team except Simmons knows that we are even talking to each other because during the day we pretend that nothing has changed. At first I thought it would bother me having to keep being May's daughter a secret but, to my surprise its not I like that we can talk without having to answer any questions about it.

"Skye, tell me….please" May asks she had been begin my to tell her the name the orphanage had given me for the past ten minutes. Shaking my head I take another drink of the wine that Simmons had given us before she had decided to go to bed after spending some time talking to us in the cockpit. "Why not? I will find out somehow" she says and I almost choke on my drink.

"Really and how do you expect to find that? You really think I would leave a way for someone to find out that stupid name" I smirk because, I can tell that she's getting frustrated.

"Come on it can't be that bad" she says

"Fine I'll tell you but, you have to tell me something first" I tell her hope that she will change her mind. "Are you and Ward still sleeping together?" I ask and I've never seen any one do a better impression of a goldfish as her mouth opens and shuts several times before she can get any words out.

"How…what? Did he? How did you know about that?" she asks looking stunned.

"No of course he didn't tell me. We live on the same plane you two are incredibly obvious. You both leave at separate times and take different routes back to the Bus in fact it world probably be less obvious to just come back to the Bus together" I tell her refilling my glass.

"How obvious?" She asks and its clear what she is really asking.

"Don't worry A.C doesn't know and Fitzsimmons are to busy to notice anything not science related. So I guess its not that obvious but you should still be more careful." I tell her. "So is it serious or just…"

"No, its nothing serious" she says draining her glass and I can tell the conversation is making her uncomfortable so I drop it, for now anyway.

"Mary Sue Poots" I tell her. "The name they gave me at the orphanage" I explain to her. Telling someone that name for the first time since I left the orphanage. I turn to face her expecting her to laugh at it but she doesn't.

"Daisy" She says simply. "Thats the name I gave you when you were born" I look down at my hand not wanting her to see that I had started crying after getting another answer I had been searching for years to get.

Waking up in the cockpit with a pounding headache and May still asleep beside me was not a situation I had thought I would find myself in. Thinking back to last night I remember the wine but, after finding out my name the rest was blank. Looking at the time I groaned at shoved May trying to get her to wake up. She instantly sat up asking what was wrong and I pointed at the small clock before covering my eyes really glad that we were at a S.H.I.E.L.D base refueling and not up in the air because I don't think I would be able to handle the sun right now. I could tell May was having the same problem as me.

"Do you remember anything?" she asks I shake my head trying again to remember.

"Nope" I say popping the p. "last thing I remember is you telling me my name. What are we going to do the rest of the team will be up" I ask knowing I wouldn't be able to get past them and back into my bunk.

"I don't know if they ask don't say anything to them let the draw their own conclusion" she says.

"Thats a terrible idea" I say knowing the conclusion I would draw if it wasn't me.

"I know" she says and must be thinking the same thing. "But we cant tell them the truth"

"All of this sneaking around suddenly feels really weird" I tell her standing up. "I feel like I'm about to do the walk of shame" I say walking out the door with May following behind.

Everyones head turns to us as we walk in to the kitchen. Sitting down in my seat I drop my head down to the table focusing on not throwing up because all of their food really stinks.

"Are you hungover?" Ward asks from his seat across from me.

"Not so loud" I tell him as I give him a kick under the table. I hear him mutter an ouch as he bend down to rub his leg and I smirk.

"How are you this hungover? The bottle I left you with was barely half full." Simmons asks from beside.

I shrug sitting up to face her "I honestly don'…" I start to say but suddenly remember being in A.C's office. Hoping I was wrong and it was just a dream I glance over at May. My fear was confirmed when I saw the panic in her eyes.

"It's your fault" May and I both yell at each other well standing up knocking our chairs to the ground. Everyone including Ward flinches at the sudden out burst and stares at us in shock, well more at May then at me.

"No, your the one that brought it up" I yell at her

"Yes but, your the one that suggested we go get it" She yells back surprising everyone. Except Simmons who has also been seeing this side of May more instead of just the robot spy.

"You told me where it was hidden" I tell her.

"You picked the lock"

"You stood guard"

"Well you drank it" We both yell the same words again. I wonder if this if how Fitzsimmons feel I think to myself.

"You two better not have done what I think you've done" A.C stands up looking angry but slightly amused. "You did not steal from my stash" he yells and poor Fits flinches looking a little sacred which Simmons notices. May and I look guiltily down at our feet. "My office both of you" He says and turns to leave but the smell had finally got to me and I had to run to the bathroom.

**May's POV**

Skye went running of to the bathroom as Phil went up to his office. I was about to make sure Skye was alright but Simmons gave me a nod before getting up and following her friend. Following Phil I was a little annoyed that Skye had abandoned my to deal with Phil but, I pushed the thought away releasing that I had pretty much abandoned her, her whole life even though she assures me daily that it was not my fault. Closing the door behind me I collapsed in to the seat in front of Phil's desk.

"How did just the two of you manage to drink this much?" he asks looking through the remains his stash of alcohol that he which he cared about almost as much as Lola. _Oh god we touched Lola _I think to myself.

"High alcohol tolerance" I shrug.

"Whats going on with you two? I haven't seen you act like this in years" He tells me.

"She remained me of myself, back when I was her age" I say honestly because, Skye and I were oddly similar and being around her was bring out more of the old me.

"Well as much as I like seeing this version of you again, You have to be more responsible. Skye barely follows the rules as it is and she doesn't need you encouraging her" he says and I internal laugh at the situation he had no idea how awkward the situation really was. I had just gotten drunk with my daughter which was bad enough without getting called to the principles office. Hearing a knock on the door and realizing it must be Skye I get up to leave.

"I'll distract him you clean up Lola" she whispers as she walks past and I can't help but smile at how much we actually are alike.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

_Takes place before season 1 episode 10 The Bridge _

**May's POV **

I was sitting in my bunk, promising myself that I would never drink again when I heard a knock on the door, groaning I got up to open it. Skye was standing at the door holding a bottle with a dark liquid in it.

"Hey, did you manage to clean up Lola?" she asks way to loud for my hangover. I nod cringing at the mess we made who knew so much shaving cream could be in one tin. I was hoping that Phil wouldn't notice. "A.C told me to come get you he's got a mission for us" the thought of going on a mission made my head spin more than it already was.

"Hey, Agent Coulson told me to come and get you guys, apparently you are taking too long" Simmons says appearing at the door of my bunk.

"I only got here like, ten seconds ago that man has zero patience" Skye complained.

"How are you complaining right now?, hell how are you awake? A few hours ago I was holding your hair back while you were puking and promising your self that you would never drink again" Simmons asks the question that I really wanted to know the answer to because I hadn't felt this bad in years.

"I should really stop lying to myself" she smirks "by the way this is for you. Don't ask whats in it just trust me and drink it." she says handing me the bottle I had noticed earlier before turning and joining the others with Simmons. Willing to try anything I chug down the liquid before reaching the others.

"What was that stuff?" I ask Skye as all the others leave the command centre. I was already feeling better from the drink Skye had given me.

"Sorry" she smirks "Its a top secret recipe" I glare at her before leaving to find Phil.

**Skye's POV**

_Takes place after Coulson is back on the Bus in season 1 episode 11_

He's alive I say to my self. I have never been as scared as I had been in the forty something hours that A.C was gone for. Not only had I found my boss alive but he had also taken off the stupid bracelet. I was on my way to tell May that I was finally free from the bracelet when I heard her talking to someone inside the cockpit which didn't make sense because everyone else was on the opposite side of the Bus. Leaning closer I heard her talking to someone about A.C, but since I only heard one side of the conversation I guessed she was on the phone to someone. I waited till she had stopped talking before knocking.

"Hey Guess what" I say walking in to the cockpit and sitting in the chair I had claimed as my own, deciding not to ask about the phone call just yet.

"What?" she asks sitting in the chair next to me. I hold up my wrist that now was bracelet free. "He took of the bracelet thats good. So now the worlds back to having no secure computers" she smirks and I give her the best version of her glare that I can which doesn't seem to work because she just laughs at it. "You know why I said you would be no use on the plane right?" she says turning to face me and getting serious.

"I was upset at first but I get it you wanted to get me off the plane and away from all the really S.H.I.E.L.D agents" I tell her, but still remember the gut-wrenching feeling when she had first said it.

"So how did you manage to track the money without hacking?" she asks and I bite my lip looking away nervously. "What did you do?" she asks in a voice that was mixed with concern and frustration. So I begin to tell her everything that happened since I left the bus. Which lead to a lot of questions.

"You what, you shouldn't have done that you could have hurt yourself" She yells out when I tell her about the crashing the car.

"What do you mean you were pretending to be me?"

"Wait, you disarmed then tied up two police officers" She says but its hard to hear because she's laughing.

"Well someone had to find A.C" I say after finishing the story which took longer than it should have with all her shocked responses. "and that stupid bracelet took out every computer in an entire store" After sitting in silence for a few minutes I decided it was as good of time as ever to ask about the phone call I had over heard. "Who were you talking to about Coulson before I came in?" I ask her and her head whips round to look at me and I cant read any emotion on her face.

"What did you hear?" She asks and I feel a little uncomfortable under her death glare.

"Just Coulson's name but, I'm guessing I wasn't supposed to hear any of it so never mind''. I tell her getting up to leave because I feel a panic attack starting. Before I can make it to the door May grabs my arm which does not help the panic attack as my breathing gets more and more out of control.

"Skye you cant…." She says angrily but stops talking as she notices my breathing. She guides me back to my seat I would protest but I'm beginning to to get dizzy. She starts talking to me but, I cant understand what she is saying.

It takes half an hour to get me to calm down and a mixture of breathing exercises and mirroring her breathing. My breathing was still a bit shaky but I'm no longer as dizzy. "Are you okay?" She asks and I nod not trusting my voice. "I'm so sorry Skye I didn't mean to…I was just"

"Its fine" I say cutting her off. "Its not your fault"

"Yes it is and I'm really sorry. I was just scared because I have orders from Fury not to let anyone know about the phone calls." She explain.

"Why are you talking to Fury about Coulson? Never mind, sorry" I say looking away scared that she would go back to being Agent May like she did a while ago.

"You cant tell anyone" she says and I look up at her in shock as she begin to tell me everything about Coulson and how he died.

"So Coulson died and Fury found a 'way to bring him back to life. and wait you're telling me Fury thought their might be some negative side affects so you and him built up this whole team and let him believe that he did, all so you could watch him" I ask rubbing my head, making sure I got all that right and she nodded. "Thats um wow just wow" I say still trying to comprehend it all "That explains why you didn't like me I hadn't been pre-approved by you and Fury" I say

"Of course I liked you Skye I was just worried" she says trying to reassure me. "Remember you can't tell anyone about this Fury thinks that could cause more side effects" she says for the hundredth time.

"Don't worry you can trust me" I tell her "but, why did you tell me all of this if you don't trust me" I ask a little hurt that she clearly didn't trust me.

"I trust you Skye your my daughter" she says simply and I smile hearing her refer to me as her daughter for the first time. "But, I still worry about Coulson" she explains.

"Okay" I say turning all the way around in my seat and pulling my legs up trying to act serious. "So secret daughter, secret mission from Fury, a team thats technically yours and a boyfriend what else are you not telling me about? Are you also married?" I say sarcastically but, I see her eyes flicker away to look outside before returning to me. "YOUR MARRIED" I yell out surprised.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8 **

**_Spoilers for Season 2 Episode 17_**

**Skye's POV **

It had been three days since A.C had been taken by the Clairvoyants people and since I had found out about Andrew, May's ex-husband. I had been working on tracking the clairvoyant in the back of the S.H.I.E.L.D. car when May suddenly opened the door and shut my laptop.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" I yell out angrily.

"You have been working on that for three days straight, you have barely eaten anything or had any sleep. You need to get out of here, take a break" She says taking my laptop from me "You aren't getting this back till tomorrow" she says putting it behind her back when I try to grab it.

"You can't do that" I yell getting really frustrated with her. "Coulson needs me to find the Clairvoyant"

"Exactly and you cant do that if you make yourself sick" She says moving out the way so I can get to the car. "I'm kicking you off the plane for a few hours"

"Not exactly the first time you have done that to me" I say sarcastically. "and how are you going to do that we are in the air"

"Skye, we landed…..last night" she says looking concerned.

"oh, right I knew that" I say trying to hide my shock.

"Come on we are going out" she says. "Go get changed and meet me down here" She orders while pushing me towards the stairs. I start to argue but realize there is no point.

"Where are we going?" I ask as I get into the passenger seat of the S.H.I.E.L.D car I had just gotten out of.

"I'm not sure yet" She says pulling out of the cargo bay. "but, Phil is in meetings all day, Ward is at the base in the gym, and Fitzsimmons are doing….what they do. So we have the day to ourselves"

"But, I should be working on finding the clairvoyant. A.C told me to find him and so far I have nothing" I say nervous that A.C will be mad.

"Exactly, you haven't found anything yet, so now is the perfect time for a break and if you are worried about Phil just blame me" she shrugs like its no big deal.

"We don't like each other and only communicate when we have to" I point out "or get drunk and trash Lola which he is still pretty mad about, although saving his life did help" I say remembering how angry he was and how much worse it could have been.

"Yeah, this is getting harder to keep secret isn't it" she says looking upset.

"It really is" I sigh "So have you decided where we are going?" I ask as we pull out of the base changing the subject.

"Nope, what do you want to do?" She asks

"I don't care, but I think we should stop for food first" I tell her because, now that I have stopped working I realize how hungry I am.

"Okay we will stop at the next place we see" she says as she shifts in her seat looking uncomfortable like she is upset about something.

"Whats wrong?" I ask her worried.

"I found a lead" she mummers "after we fix up some things on the Bus you, Fitzsimmons and Ward are going to the academy. Phil and I are going to follow a lead about you" I just nod not really knowing what to say. "Its the first one I've had in years" she admits.

"What does A.C know?" I ask curious as to how she explains this to him.

"He thinks that is a lead to the agents that dropped you at the orphanage" She says looking over at me quickly before turning back to the road. "You okay?"

"I honestly don't know. Its just weird to think about before I didn't know where I came from and now I don't know where I went. I still don't understand how I got to the orphanage" I say

"Im sorry I know that not having answers is difficult for you" she sighs.

"It is but, it doesn't matter right now lets just get some food" I say trying to lighten the mode. "Hey, an _Olive Garden_" I yell out pointing to it.

"Guess we are having Italian then" May says pulling into the restaurant.

After spending the day with May I came back to the Bus feeling more relaxed. We had a normal day together, which was a nice change from solving alien problems at the same time as getting to know each other. Walking back to my bunk from the kitchen I heard sobbing coming from May's bunk walking over I knocked. When I didn't hear a reply I walked in worried about what could upset May so much. I found her curled up in a ball on the floor shaking. Bending down in front of her I took her hand and she looked up at me with fear, I then noticed that she was having a panic attack at the same time as crying. Sitting next to her I started to help her like she had helped me. It took a long time to get her to calm down from the panic attack but, she was still crying. Taking both her hands I pulled her up off the floor and towards the bed where she sat down still shaking.

"S-Sorry" she muttered.

"What are you sorry about?" I asked confused about why she was apologizing. Which apparently was the wrong thing to do because she just started to cry louder, and I realized I needed to get her to calm down before someone else heard and came to check what was wrong. I pulled her into a hug not really sure what else to do to help her. Eventually she calmed down and stopped crying but she was still shaking and letting out shaky breathes. May pulled back cleaning her face with her sleeve.

**May's POV**

"Sorry" I say avoiding eye contact "You shouldn't have seen me like that" I tell Skye, upset that she had just seen me so broken.

"Don't apologize" She says looking annoyed "you have done the same thing for me before" I just nod not really sure what to say to her. "Do you want to talk about it?" She asks and I surprise my self by nodding and wanting to tell her something I never even told Phil. Skye moves over on the bed, like a child waiting for her bedtime story, she then takes my hand. I just stare at our hands for a while no longer sure I want to tell her about what happened in Bahrain. Tired of keeping everything bottled up I tell her everything from waking up the morning of the mission, Phil being early to pick me up, to realizing the girl was the one controlling the men, all the way to stapling papers. I don't look up from our linked hands the entire time I tell her what happened, a little surprised that I hadn't let go yet because hand holding usually reminds me of the girl. After finishing I wait for her reaction, terrified that she would run off screaming, but she doesn't she pulls me in to another hug the second time it's happened it more than two decades. I just hug her back because, I never thought I would be able to hug her again after she was taken.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

**_Spoilers for Season 1 Episode 12_**

**_May's POV_**

After Skye had asked for a moment alone at the Academy I knew Phil had told her. Which had annoyed me because, I wanted to be the one that told her knowing that she would be upset. An hour after confronting Phil about telling Skye I had got us in the air and was looking for Skye, feeling the panic rise in my stomach when I couldn't find her.

"Where is Skye?" I ask Fitzsimmons and Ward, who were in the lab working on the night night gun. Since I was running out of places to look I needed conformation that she was on the plane.

"She want upstairs, she said she wasn't feeling well" Simmons said turning to face me while making a steering motion in front of her so the others couldn't see. I turned and walked out hearing Fitz ask Ward if Skye was in trouble or if they were going to have to warn Agent Coulson to hide his stash. I was already upstairs before I got to hear Ward's reply. Walking into the Cockpit I was relived to see Skye curled up on the seat she had claimed as her own. Walking closer I noticed she was shaking and crying. She looked up at me as I approached tears running down her cheeks.

"It's all my fault" she sobs putting her head in her hands. Not knowing what to say I pull her into a hug, adjusting myself so I was sitting next to her on the seat I hold her while she cries, like she had done for me the night before.

"None of this is your fault" I tell her after she had calmed down a little.

"Yes it is people died because, of me" she says her voice a whisper. " The Peterson's a-and an entire Village of pe-people and age-agents" she stutters out, crying again.

"Skye, you were a baby when this happened none of it is your fault" I tell her trying to get her to stop blaming herself. "I was the one that left you, its my fault"

"It's not your fault you didn't know what was happening" She says and I give her a look that says 'neither did you' rolling her eyes she says "but, they died protecting me. I know I couldn't stop them or anything but…" shaking her head she just looks out the window in front of us.

"Do you want to go watch a movie?" I ask knowing that she needs a distraction because, right now nothing I say will make her feel any better. When she just shrugs I say "We could ask Simmons to join us"

"Okay" she sighs giving me one last hug before getting up and leaving the cockpit to find Simmons.

**Skye's POV**

After watching movies with May and Simmons for hours I begin to feel a little better. Simmons and I are down in the lab working in silence. "Your lucky" Simmons suddenly says.

"What?" I ask completely confused about what she was talking about.

"You and May" she explains. "You have the _Rory and Lorelai _type of relationship. I never had that with either of my parents" she sighs.

"but, your parents got to raise you so I think that makes you a little luckier" I say although I really like that she compared our relationship to _Gilmore Girls. _

"Right, sorry" she mutters trying back to her work, but she spins around again. "But your Mum is the Calvary"

"Don't call her that" I say angrily as I hear someone yell WHAT from the lab door. Jumping up I clamp a hand over Fitz's mouth and close the doors. "Simmons get May" I say while forcing Fitz to sit down on a stool my hand still covering his mouth. Less then thirty seconds later May and Simmons come back into the lab.

"Who told him?" May snaps and I can feel Fitz flinch under my hand quickly removing my hand from his mouth I turn to face May biting my lip.

"He over heard us talking" I tell her nervously.

"So you decided to hold him hostage?" she smirks and I sigh relived that she is not mad.

"I panicked" I explained.

"What is going on?" Fitz asks glancing between the three of us. We all share a look before simultaneously sitting down and telling him everything, well almost everything.

"You, were kidnapped?" he asks me shocked. I just nod still not used to the fact that I was taken from my home that I didn't even know existed. "So this is a secret?" he asks and we all nod. "What about Agent Coulson does he know?" we all shake our heads. "Use words" he snaps at us.

"Yes Fitz, Skye was kidnapped, yes its a secret and no Agent Coulson doesn't know" Simmons tells him. Just as the plane goes through some turbulence.

"I better go check that" May says standing up and giving me a quick hug "try not to tell anyone else while I'm gone" she says sarcastically before leaving.

"I just saw the calvary give someone a hug, make a joke and smile" Fitz says holding a hand to his heart pretending to be shocked.

"Don't call her that" I snap at him. Annoyed that both him and Simmons had referred to her as that when they know she does not like it.

"Sorry" Fitz says sincerely then tilts his head back and forth "so if May is your mum, who is your dad?" he asks.

"Mission Briefing in five minutes" Ward tells us appearing at the door saving me from telling Fitz that I have no idea who my father is.

"Can I ask you something?" I ask May once we are the only ones left in the command centre.

"Of coarse, but quickly we need to leave soon" She smiles.

"Well when I was talking to Fitz and he asked but I didn't know and" I bite my lip nervously as she just stands there patiently. "Who is my dad?" I ask, and the smile on her face instantly fades and May disappears as Agent May takes her place.

"You don't need to know that" she says letting no emotion into her voice. Confused by her response I ask her why not. "We can talk about this later Skye" she says turning to leave.

"No, we wouldn't" I snap "its impossible to talk to the calvary about anything" I say and instantly regret it when I hear her intake of breath. "Wait, no, I'm sorry thats not what I meant" I say beginning to follow her to her bunk but, Fitzsimmons jumps in front of me.

"Skye, come on you need to get ready" Simmons says pushing me back towards my bunk.

"No, I have to talk to May and apologize" I say trying to push past them "I didn't mean to call her that"

"You can talk to her later" Fitz says "go get ready we have an six month anniversary train trip thing to take"

"Yeah, Skye we can't miss the train" Simmons says opening the door and pushing me into my bunk.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10 **

_Spoilers for Season 1 Episode 13 and 14_

**May's POV**

_No no no no _she can't be gone no. I collapsed on the ground in my bunk in a sobbing mess. Suddenly feeling a hand on my shoulder I look up and see Simmons she has tears running down her face too. "We can't give up yet Agent May, Agent Coulson thinks their is still a way save her. Skye's med pod has been loaded on to the Bus and we are on our way to get people that can help her" Simmons says and I can hear the hope in her voice.

"I was ignoring her" I whisper "it was so stupid".

"She was trying to apologize before we left. I'm sorry, Fitz and I stopped her" She sighed.

"None, of that matters now. What matters is saving her" I say getting up to find Phil and wiping my face "thank you Simmons" I say to her before leaving my bunk. I knew what Phil's plan was to find the drug that saved him but I was not sure how I felt about it, knowing there might be side effects. I found Phil next to Skye's pod. Looking in the window I couldn't decide if she looked better or worse. She had a breathing tub down her throat with other wires and tubes connecting her to different machines that were keeping her alive. She looked pale, too pale. I quickly wiped away the tear that had escaped before Phil could see. I had never felt this helpless even when she was taken I was able to do something to try and help her, but now, there was nothing I could to help my daughter.

"We can still save her" he says.

"Can we? I read your file, you begged to die Phil" I tell him. Not wanting Skye to go through something like that, but not wanting her to die either.

"Skye's not dead yet. It might not effect her the same way" he says walking away on his phone not knowing how his words had affected me.

I was to busy looking at Skye to notice Fitz come up beside me. His cheeks wet with tears. "I am sorry" he says quietly. I look over at him not sure what he was talking about. "This is my fault I shouldn't have let her go in alone"

"It's not your fault Fitz" I say putting my hand on his shoulder not really sure how to comfort the younger agent "no one can stop Skye from doing something she wants to do" I tell him knowing how stubborn she can be.

"You can go in there, you know" he tells me.

"I can't Coulson is probably watching the security feed" I sigh "And he definitely can't know she's my daughter now, if he did he wouldn't let me help her. Even if my helping her is only flying the plane" I say frustrated really wishing I could do more to help her.

"I could loop the security feed" Fitz tells me. I nod and he starts poking at his tablet. "Ten minutes then Coulson might be able to tell that something up" He says before leaving. Slowly I walk in to the room and take her hand in mine. Letting the tears fall freely down my face. "I am so sorry Skye I promised you before you were born that I would protect you but I haven't" I sit down on the seat next to the bed not letting go of her hand. "We are going to help you, but I don't know if thats what you would want" I admit "but, I can't lose you not again not when I just got you back. Maybe thats selfish of me but I need you Skye, this team needs you. So please just…just hang on" I finish and sit holding her hand till Fitz knock on the glass telling me the times up.

_She's alive _I repeat to myself over and over still not believing it completely, I probably wouldn't till she wakes up. Simmons and I had managed to get the others to go get some sleep. She had tried to get me to go to sleep but, soon realized that it was pointless knowing I wouldn't sleep till I saw Skye awake. Soon after the others went to bed Simmons went to get some rest telling me to wake her if Skye wakes up. Leaving only me and an unconscious Skye, it was only because I had been closely watching her that I instantly noticed her moving and beginning to wake up. Her hand tightened around mine as her eyes burst open. "It's okay, Skye you're alright" I say standing up and moving as close as possible to her without climbing on the bed. She begins to sit up but winced in pain before lying down again eyes widening like she just remembered what happened. She opens her mouth to say something but no words come out only a frog like noise. Quickly turning I grab the water from beside me and put the straw near her mouth, she quickly takes a sip.

"Why does my throat hurt?" she asks her voice sounding weak and harsh and is missing the cheerful underlying tone she normally has.

"You had a breathing tube down you throat" I tell her giving her hand a squeeze attempting to comfort her. She looked childlike, small and so unlike her self. "What do you remember?" I ask because she still looked confused.

"The train, coms going down, Quinn shooting me then shooting me again" she said struggling to get the words out, I held out the glass of water again and she hesitated before taking another sip. "I'm forgetting something" she muttered shaking her head and, I have to restrain myself from pulling her in to a hug, not wanting to hurt her. "Is everyone alright?" She asks and I give a breathless laugh.

"You were shot and are sitting in a hospital bed and you are worried about everyone else" I say and she nods. "Everyone is fine" I say realizing she really is concerned. "Simmons and I sent everyone to bed then I sent Simmons to bed you've been…out of it for a while and no one has slept" I tell her explaining why the rest of the team was missing.

"Am I okay?" she whispers and I almost don't hear her. My heart breaks hearing her say that and I begin to cry again.

"You're okay Skye, I promise" I say carefully giving her a hug not wanting to hurt her and she drops her head in to my shoulder.

"I"m sorry for what I said" she mumbles against my shoulder. I tense, upset that she was apologizing to me after what she had been through.

"Doesn't matter" I whisper I can tell she is about to say some thing but I beat her to it "We will talk about it after you are out of here. Okay?" I tell her carefully pulling her closer as she nods. We sit like that for a long time before Simmons appears at the door.

"SKYE" she yells surprised to see her friend awake. She runs over to the bed and pulls Skye into a hug temporarily forgetting about her injury but, quickly steps back when she hears Skye's painful intake of breath. "oh no I'm sorry" Simmons said panicked.

"I'm fine Simmons" Skye told her smiling, with a weaker version of her cheerful voice back again.

"Good but, now that you are awake we need to do some tests" Simmons told her instantly going in to doctor mode.

"That sound's fun" Skye says sarcastically "you should get some sleep" she says to me looking concerned. "I'm okay. I'll probably go back to sleep after Simmons does her tests you should get some sleep" she says weakly and I hold out the water for her again.

"Fine, but not for long and if anything happens come get me" I say to Simmons more then Skye as I give her another brief hug.

_Knock Knock _I quickly got up and opened my door panicking that something was wrong with Skye. "She's okay" Fitz said as soon as I opened the door quickly reassuring me "but, she won't go to sleep"

"What?" I ask.

"She is refusing to sleep and when Simmons tried to give her something to help her sleep she started freaking out" He explains "Simmons says she needs to rest and that if you can't convince her to sleep she will be forced to give her something" He says as he follows me towards the med pod.

"Simmons I'm fine" I hear Skye yell before I could see her.

"Simmons can you give us a minute?" I ask her and Skye rolls her eyes.

"Really you got my Mum" she says clearly annoyed.

"Get her to go to sleep" Simmons said before pulling Fitz out of the room.

"What's going on?" I ask her sitting at the bottom of her bed.

"Nothing, I'm not tired" She says as her eyelids look like they are getting to heavy for her to hold open.

"Really, because you look like you can barely keep your eyes open" I say then begin to panic as her breathing becomes short. "Hey, shh it's okay what's wrong?" I say taking her hands as she does the breathing exercises I showed her. She looked up at me and she looked terrified.

"I'm scared" she says.

"You have nothing to be afraid of. Quinn is gone and i'm not going to let him hurt you again" I tell her angry that he has scared her.

"Yeah Simmons told me what happened" she smirks "but i'm not scared of him" she tells me.

"Then what are you scared of?" I ask hating that I am not able to comfort her.

"I heard you" She says quietly holding my hand again. "When you were in here talking to me. I tried to wake up or even squeeze you hand but…..I couldn't" she says getting upset.

"and now you are afraid if you go to sleep that you wont be able to wake up" I say putting the pieces together. She just nods and starts to cry. "Move over a little" I tell her and she carefully moves over to the side of the bed and I move up to lie beside her. I pull her closer and wrap my arms around her while she continues to cry. "You need to rest Skye, you are still hurt" I tell her.

"I can't. What if I don't wake up" she whispers her voice still weak from the breathing tube.

"Skye your okay now, not one hundred percent but still a lot better then you were you can sleep now" I tell her trying not to get to upset and scare her any more then she already is. "I'll stay with you and shake you awake if I have to" I say trying to lighten the mode a little.

"What if that doesn't work?" She says.

"Skye, Simmons wouldn't have left you if anything was wrong she's still in doctor mode" I say not really knowing what to say to her to get her to believe me that it was safe for her to sleep.

"Will you um…stay?" She asks me but looks away like she's embarrassed to ask.

"I already said I would" I tell her and she slowly nods before carefully moving her self into a more comfortable position.

"Goodnight, Mum" she says and I feel her body tense.

"Goodnight, Daisy" I say kissing her forehead. She sighs before moving a little closer to me and falling a sleep.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

**Skye's POV **

**_Spoilers Season 1 Episode 15_**

"Are you okay?" I ask May as soon as she walks in to the med pod.

"I'm fine" she says quickly sitting next to me on the bed "I can handle Ward" she tells me but does not sound convinced.

"I know you can, but thats not what I meant" I say.

"I am fine I told you Ward and I were nothing serious" she's says staring down at her hands but it sounds like she trying to convince her self not me.

"Okay, but you can talk to me" I say bumping my shoulder against hers and try to hide a wince.

"Are you okay?" she instantly starts panicking.

"I'm fine. I just moved the wrong way" I lie hoping that it would stop her from going to get Simmons, like she did last time. "Have you talked to Coulson yet?" I ask changing the subject.

"No, he won't talk to me" She says looking back down at her hands again. "I told him to talk to you" she mumbles.

"What why? Don't you need to talk to him so you can talk to the Fury" I ask.

"It's more important that we find out what Phil knows because it might affect you" she says.

"Are you still wearing your comm?" I ask her and she just nods confused "Hide it somewhere" I tell her opening up my laptop. She hides the comm before sitting back down next to me and looks over my shoulder at what i'm typing on screen.

"Can you translate all that for me?" She asks pointing at the screen.

"I am making sure no one can listen to that comm except you" I say as I continue typing "If Coulson comes to talk to me you can listen to what he's saying from the cockpit" I explain before she can ask. We sit in silence for a few minutes before their is a knock on the window.

"Hey A.C whats up?" I say trying to act normal.

"I need to talk to you about something" he says seriously. "May what are doing here?" He ask.

"Simmons asked me to fill Skye in on what happened with Sif" She lies and gets up and heads towards the door.

"Yeah, thanks M" I say and she turns to look at me.

"M?" Coulson asks.

"Yeah, May is to long and A.M dose not sound good and neither does M.M. So I went with M because it works for both names" I explain hoping that she knew I meant Mum and not Melinda the small smile she gave me before leaving told me she did.

"So A.C what did you want to talk about?" I ask making him turn away from glaring at the door that M had walked out of.

**May's POV**

Well that is not what I was expecting. The origin of the drug was Alien, I let my newly found daughter get injected with an Alien drug. I even knew that this drug might have side effects. Letting out a sigh I get up and head back down to Skye not believing that she was okay with this.

"Skye, sit down before you hurt yourself" I cried when I found her pacing the length of the med pod.

"I'm fine. This hurts less then a panic attack would" she snaps continuing to pace back and forth. She lets out a painful sigh, before stoping and lowering herself on to the bed. "Sorry for snapping I'm just freaked out" she says guiltily, looking up at me.

"It's fine. You didn't sound freaked out when you were talking to Phil" I say sitting next to her and wrapping an arm around her. She just shrugs and leans into me dropping her head on to my shoulder.

"He was freaking out, enough for both of us" She mumbles out.

"That does not mean that you don't get to have your own freak out session" I tell her.

"I did, I was pacing" she says tiredly and I laugh at her idea of freaking out.

"So…" I sigh not knowing what to say.

"Did Fury tell you what the side effects of the drug could be?" She asks with a hint of fear in her voice.

"Nope, just told me to keep an eye on Phil" I tell her wishing that I knew more. "I'm sorry its my fault you got injected with it. I knew it could hurt you and I chose to let it happen anyway" I say sadly "Another wrong choice" I mumble.

"I was pretty much dead without it so I think giving it to me was a pretty good choice." She tells me "but, you know thats just my personal opinion" she adds sarcastically.

"I guess when you put it like that it was a good choice even with the possible negative outcomes" I say knowing that any negative side effects that come out of this will be better then the alternative. After a few minutes without a reply I realize that she is asleep. Moving her so she is comfortable on the bed I pull up her blanket before moving away but, her hand flies out and grabs the bottom of my shirt.

"Please don't go, mum" she mumbles out in her sleep. After a few minutes of internal debate I lie down next to her. She moves close and I put my arm around her again realizing how young she looks when she is asleep.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

**Skye's POV **

**_Spoilers Season 1 Episode 15_**

_"_AHHH" I groan I had been sitting in my bunk for hours working on my laptop and I was getting really sick of hitting dead ends. I had just started typing again when M walked in to my bunk and sat down beside me.

"What are you doing?" she asks when I just continue typing.

"Working" I say and continue, hoping that my new theory was going to get us a lead.

"Skye" M says shaking my shoulder a little. "Skye" she says again but I just keep typing and ignore her. "Daisy" she tries, getting my attention. Slipping my laptop of my lap I turn to face her.

"What's up?" I ask concerned she was acting a little odd.

"I'm bored" she moans "I have nothing to do. I have spent the last few days with you in the med pod when we didn't have a mission. Since you got out you spend all your time working" she sighs collapsing back on to the bed.

"You could always work too, you know" I say moving the hair out go her face.

"The plane is on auto pilot" she pouts.

"You worse than the little kids at the orphanage" I laugh because right now she is acting more like a five year old then a deadly secret agent.

"You never talk about the orphanage" she says seriously, rolling over and pushing herself up on to her elbows. I open my mouth to say something sarcastic but, nothing comes out. "Sorry, I didn't mean to" She starts but I cut her off.

"It's fine. It's just that St. Agnes isn't exactly my favourite subject" I tell her because I'm not sure if I want to tell her about my time there.

"Okay" she says but, looks upset and I'm not sure if she's upset about me not talking or something else. Getting up I go under my bed and pull out the bag I had brought on to the bus with me. Sitting back on the bed I pull out a folder dropping the bag to the floor. I stare at the folder in my hands I wasn't ready to talk about some of the things in my past but I could at least show her a few things. M had sat up with all my jumping around and was staring at me with curious eyes, I hand her the folder.

"I stole that when I left, the orphanage" I tell her once she has opened at.

"Why are you showing me this?" She asks placing the folder between us.

"You don't have to read it if you don't want to but, it has some things in it from when I was younger report cards, pictures, things like that" I tell her turning my attention back to my laptop while she looks through the folder.

"You were good at Phys Ed?" She asks looking at a report card, sounding shocked.

"Yeah I was okay. Why do you sound shocked? " I asks her pretending to be upset.

"I don't know I just did not think you would participate in gym class" she says and I fake glare at her. "Actually all of your grades are good" She says turning the page.

"Okay, now I am a little upset" I say annoyed at her surprise.

"Im sorry, I guess I thought that you would spend all you time on a computer" she says simply then turns to me "All the grades go in to the computer? Right?"

"Yeah" I say no sure whats she's getting at. "Wait, are you accusing me of hacking my grades?" she just shrugs looking at another report card. "No, I didn't even start hacking till I left High School" I snap turning back to my laptop.

"Hey, I'm sorry I was kidding. You already told me that you didn't start hacking till you were older" she says bumping her shoulder into mine. I smile before closing my laptop realizing that I wouldn't be able to focus with her in the room. "Are you missing report cards?" She asks moving the papers around looking for them. I take them from her and look through them shaking my head. "What about you last two years of school?" she asks.

"I was not there for my last two years" I shrug looking at the report cards.

"What you weren't?" She asks and I look up at her, confused by the reaction I though we already talked about this.

"I dropped out and started working" I tell her "I needed the money for when I left the orphanage"

"but…" she trails off before turning back to the folder. I watch her as her eyebrows get closer together the more she read. "You were in a lot of foster homes" she says sadly and I just nod not sure what to say. "You were only in this one for two weeks" she gasped pointing at one of the names on the list.

"Oh yeah I broke a crystal decanter. I think that is what it is called" I say looking over her shoulder at the name she was pointing at. "I also tried some scotch" I tell her like it was no big deal.

"Of course you did" she says with a sad smile. Then bites her lip like she debating something. "Skye, were you ever in any…bad foster homes?" she says awkwardly like she doesn't know the right words to say, although its clear what she really means. I sit staring at the floor not sure how to word my answer. I don't want to tell her about the foster homes I had been in but, I didn't want to lie to her either and say that I hadn't been in any 'bad' ones.

"Talking about foster homes and the orphanage is just going to upset you, and bring back some not so great memories for me" I tell her attempting to avoid the question. I see her hands ball up into fists like she sees what I'm tying to do. She opens her mouth to say something but I stop her "Mum, it's…..it's in the past I've gotten over it…..mostly" I tell her hoping that she understands that I don't want to talk about it. She looks back down at the folder, letting out a sigh unclenching her fists.

"Who is this?" she asks holding up a picture and I let out a sigh of my own glad she changed the subject.

"That's Claudia" I smile taking the picture of a younger me with my arm wrapped around a girl with red hair both of us smiling at the camera.

"And she is…"

"She was my roommate and really my only friend"

"Why haven't you talked about her before?" She asks.

"I don't know. I haven't talked to her in a while" I sigh and making a mental note to contact her soon. "Guess we are both busy working" I say handing her the picture back. It went on like that for hours M looking through the file while I answered her questions.


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

**May's POV **

**_Spoilers Season 1 Episode 17_**

"Congratulations" I say as Skye come bouncing in to the cock pit, holding on to her badge with both hands.

"I did it" she says with a smile.

"Yeah, you did" I laugh at her jumping around like a four year old, although deep down I was worried she had already been shoot and practically died. What if things got worse now that she was a real agent.

"What's that look for?" she asks, as she looks up from her badge and I cringe realizing that she has gotten far to good at reading me.

"Nothing" I tell her and she just raises an eyebrow "okay, I'm just worried I don't want you to get hurt again"

"I won't" She says before correcting herself "I will try not to" she then gives me a hug still clutching on to her badge.

"Alright, Agent Skye don't you have work to do" I tease her pulling back from the hug, she just smiles before running out of the cockpit.

"Are you okay?" I hear skye ask as soon as I walk into the cockpit.

"I am fine" I tell her "I wish, I could say the same about Blake" I say dropping into my seat and getting us in the air. I look over at Skye and see her nervously biting her lip "What's wrong?" I ask.

"Nothing" She sighs "It's just that I worry about you too" I just nods understanding her worry. "I have to go and get ready for when we get to the Mike's location" Skye says getting up and giving me a hug before leaving the cockpit.

"Mum" I hear as I yell out Skye's name. We bump into each other outside the cockpit

"Mum, Ward didn't kill the Clairvoyant. He shot the wrong guy. Their is no Clairvoyant it's just someone with a high clearance level" Skye babbled.

"Damn it! Fitz found the secure line in the cockpit" I tell her panicked knowing that Coulson will suspect me once Fitz tells him.

"This is not good timing" Skye says panicking too.

"Okay Skye" I say grabbing her shoulders "you need to play along and do what Coulson tells you to do" She opens her mouth to protest but I cut her off. "Daisy, Coulson isn't going to trust me right now. You need to be careful or he won't trust you either. We have to find the real Clairvoyant or you as well as Coulson will be in danger, we still don't know what he wants" I plead with her trying to show her how serious I was.

"Okay" she nods "I don't like it but your right" she says I pull her into a hug before we both run off in different directions.

**Skye's POV**

Just drop the gun M I think to myself, as I aim my ICER at her like Coulson told me to. Do what he says Mum. Does she want him to shot her. Oh no that's a real gun I thought he had an ICER. Wait, really Coulson you are going to stand right next to her, if she was working for the Clairvoyant, she could have killed you by now.

"What was this an order to shot me in the bloody head?" Ugh Fitz you are not helping the situation it's not like she hit you.

I really don't like this really don't like this I think to myself as I type and try to block out them arguing as I concentrate.

_BANG! _

No, I watch M fall to the floor and I cant breath until I see the familiar blue glow of the ICER wash over her. Okay, she is okay or as okay as you can be after your best friend shot you.

"Did you know?" Fitz asks in a whispered yell.

"Kind of busy Fitz" I tell him as I continue typing, trying to figure out what the noise going through the S.H.I.E.L.D channels.

"Skye did you know that your mum was talking to Director Fury?" He asks again.

"Not really the time to have this conversation Fitz" I say glancing up at him beginning to get annoyed.

"You knew" Fitz yells and I'm really glad Coulson is to distracted with Garret to notice.

"She had good reasons Fitz and I will tell you them later" I tell him as the Coulson and Garret walk into the room and the noise running through the communications is decoded.

**Season 1 Episode 18 "Providence"**

"M" I say walking into the cockpit and find her sitting in her chair. "You okay?"

"As okay, as I can be right now" she sighs turning around in her seat to face me.

"So you no longer exist any more. I'm 95% sure I deleted everything about you from the internet" I tell her and am momentarily confused about the panicked look on her face "Bahrain files were the first to go" I tell her and I can see the relief wash over her face.

"Thank you" she tells me.

"No problem" I tell her and start to nervously bite my lip. "That's not the only thing I'm here for" I say hesitantly. "Coulson wants me to collect everyones badges" M opens and closes her mouth a few times before pulling her badge out of her pocket and opening it. "I could tell him you left it at the hub or something" I say, seeing that she is upset.

"No" she says closing the badge and handing it to me. "We shouldn't go flashing them around"

"You sure" I say still holding out her badge for her to take back, choosing to ignore the fact that she sounded a lot like Coulson. M just nods as I get up to leave.

"What do you think her is going to ask?" I ask M while Ward and Fitz are talking and Simmons is in orientation.

"I don't know" she shrugs.

"Well what if he asks about something that we have been keeping secret?" I snap getting mad at her.

"I'm leaving" she says staring at the wall in front of us.

"M your not helping…..wait did you just say your leaving" I ask taking a moment to realize what she's saying.

"Yes, I'm just an ally anyway" she says bitterly. "I need to get him to trust me"

"How is leaving going to get him to trust you" I ask.

"I need to find answers" she says finally turning to face me "I need to find out what Fury was hiding"

"How are you going to do that? Fury is dead Mum" I ask getting a little worried about her.

"I don't believe Fury is dead and even if he is Maria will know something" she tells me.

"Okay then.." I tell her "Be careful their are now a bunch of Natzi running around not to mention the fact that all S.H.I.E.L.D agents are now labeled as terrorist" I say biting my lip worried about her leaving the base all alone. I was also a little upset that she was leaving me.

"I'm sorry Skye if it wasn't for Hydra I would force you to come with" she says bumping my shoulder with her own. "It's too risky to have us both out there when the government trying to hunt us down"

"I know" I say giving her a small smile "and you wouldn't have to force me to come with you"

"So what do you think her is going to ask us?" she asks and I glare at her.

"Are you kidding me? I just asked you that" I cried.


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 13**

**Spoilers Season 1 Episode 19 **

**Skye's POV**

_Why is she not back yet? What if he hurt her? No don't think like that, she can take him, she has told you that before. _I think to myself.

_Knock Knock knock _

Someone knocking on the hotel door snaps me out of my thoughts and pacing of the room. Grabbing an ICER from the desk I slowly make my way towards the door and look through the small hole and I'm shocked to see who it is.

"Commander Hill" I say opening the door.

"I'm not the Commander any more. You can call me Maria or Hill if you want" She says stepping into the room and smirking when she sees the ICER in my hand. "Was it your Mum that told you to answer the door with a gun" _She knows _I say to myself.

"It's an ICER" I tell her not knowing what else to say.

"She's fine by the way" she tells me and I let out a sigh of relief "I told her where you are she should be here soon"

"Thank you for telling me. I have been worried" I tell her feeling like a weight has been lifted from my shoulders. "but, how do you know?"

"I had been helping her look for you since I found out about you" She tells me "and May called me when she found out that you were on the plane" I just nod surprised, thinking that M had only told Fury about me. "May was my S.O a few years after you were taken. I found her drunk and upset one night and she told me everything" Hill further explains.

"Wow I didn't know she was your S.O" I say shocked that M had never mentioned it before.

"Yes, she was a great S.O" she smiles and I feel a little sick because talking about this makes me think of Ward.

"I better get going. I just wanted to let you know she was alright" Hill says walking towards the door and opening it "and Daisy" she says turning to look at me and I smile hearing it from someone other than M for the first time. "I'm glad you are okay and that you found each other" I open my mouth to thank her but she is already gone.

**May's POV**

"There is a bed in Skye's room" Phil says as I edge closer to the door needing to see my daughter. Still not believing she got taken again, because I was not there. "She will be excited to see you. She was worried that Ward had done something to you" he tells me and I almost run out of the room. Finding the room that Skye is in I knock on the door and here footsteps coming closer before the door has been ripped open and she is giving me a hug still holding an ICER in one hand.

"Are you alright?" we both ask each other, while walking into to the room and closing the door.

"I'm fine" she says while throwing the ICER on to the bed. "You okay?" she asks again.

"I'm fine" I say pulling her into another hug. "I'm so sorry. I shouldn't have left you alone with him"

"It's okay. you didn't know, none of us did" she says returning the hug.

"No, I should not have left you….again" I say mad at myself for not learning, my mistake the last time I left her alone.

"It's fine. Nothing you can do about it now" I hear her mumble. "I thought he might of….." she trails off not finishing.

"I have told you before I can handle Ward" I say not missing her flinch at the mention of his name. "He didn't hurt you did he?" I ask needing to be sure even thought Coulson and Hill told me she was fine.

"My forehead hurts a little from when I head butted him" she smirks. "But other than that i'm okay" she sighs sitting down on the bed. "I kissed him" she mutters a few minutes later.

"I guessed that, when Coulson told me that you were holding his hand in the video" I say sitting down next to her.

"No before that when we were at the Hub and a few minutes before I realized that he was…." she trails off shaking her head. Not knowing what to say I pull her in to a hug. "I shouldn't have done that I shouldn't of let myself get close"

"There is nothing wrong with letting yourself get close to people Skye" I tell her and she pulls away moving to the opposite side of the bed.

"Yes there is that is how you get hurt" she snaps and I almost flinch at her accusing tone. "Sorry" Skye whispers falling back on the bed. "I just thought he was different and I wasn't expecting him to be one of the bad guys" she mumbles sounding a lot younger than she is.

"Neither was I. He seemed like a good guy" I whisper disappointed in myself for not realizing that he was just playing us. Skye doesn't say anything she just continued to stare at the celling, as tears begin to roll. I move to touch her shoulder but she flinched away when she saw my hand coming, I wouldn't let it show but, that really hurt. "Skye, you can't stop getting close to people. Not everyone is going to disappoint you" She sat there for a while before she got up and wiped the tears from her face and sat up.

"Your right" she says and sits beside me again. "You haven't" she smirks bumping my shoulder with her own.

"I am always right" I say hoping I made her feel little better, but not knowing because she normally hides her feelings unless it she is really upset. "I'm going to have a shower. Are you okay?" she nods and I get up and walk into the small bathroom.

When I come out I'm a little shocked to find her pacing. "Okay, what are you freaking out about?" I ask remembering her saying that she paces when she is freaking out. She continues to pace with a far away look in her eyes. "Daisy" I say and she stops mid pace, facing away from me towards the door. "What's wrong?" I ask moving to stand infant of her.

"What's going to happen?" She answers my question with a question of her own. "I get that we are going to try and catch Garret but what about after that. If we catch him and that's all over then what. S.H.E.I.L.D is gone it's not like we have a real job to go back to." She starts rambling as she continues to stare off in to the distance not really looking at anything in particular. "And I mean you and AC probably have some sort of plans for this. Fitzsimmons and Trip they have a family they can go to. I….I don't have anything like that and the only real home I have ever had is locked up in a S.H.E.I.L.D base. What am I going to do?" she looks at me then expecting me to have an answer but, I don't know what to say. I'm to shocked and a little hurt that she does not seem to be planning on sticking around much longer.

"I don't know what your going to do Skye" I start but pause when I see her shoulders slump. "but, your not alone anymore you have this team. Fitzsimmons think of you as a little sister. Coulson acts like your the daughter he never had. Trip wanted to help you before he had even meet you conscious and not in a hospital bed. I am your Mum, I know I haven't been there for you in the past but, if there was something I could do to change that I would but, I can't. All I can do is be here for you now" I continue my rambling and wipe away the tear that is rolling down her check. "I don't know what you want to do once we finish this but, you still have a house out there. I know…. I know you don't remember it and that some bad things happened there but, it is still your house. If you want to we can go there" I finish and suddenly feel really nervous not knowing what she would think of my rather spontaneous plan to go back to the house she had been taking from. Skye doesn't say anything at first her mouth just hangs slightly open while she continues to stare at me before she attacks me with a hug.

"Thank you" she mumbles in to my shoulder and I feel her tears start to soak in to my shirt as I hold her.


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

**Skye's POV**

I was sitting in the cockpit of the Bus waiting for M to come back from talking with Coulson and Fury. Worrying about Fitzsimmons caused me to got up and began pacing the length of the cockpit, which wasn't really far. Coulson had told me that Fury had found them and that they were being treated at a safe place, but not knowing what they were being treated for also made me worried.

"Hey" M says opening the door and stoping not being able to get past me because of my pacing. "Can I maybe get in?"she asks and I step to the side and sit down. "You are going to have to start calling Coulson, DC from now on" she says as she sits down in the pilot seat.

"DC?"

"Director Coulson" she says smirking.

"Wow, Coulson got a promotion in a agency that no longer exists" I say sarcastically "It's very impressive"

"Ha Ha, Fury wants him to rebuild S.H.I.E.L.D" she says.

"Cool, so you also got a promotion then. Deputy-Director" I say knowing that she will stay to help Coulson and that, he trusts her more than anyone else.

"Maybe, it depends on how he wants to run the new S.H.I.E.L.D and, even if I stay" She says and my jaw drops.

"WHAT?" I yell about to say more but some one knocks on the cockpit door.

"Hi, I thought I better say good bye before I leave" I hear someone say once M opened the cockpit door.

"Yeah, you better. You know I hate it when you just disappear but, you better say good bye to your Goddaughter too" she says and I spin around in my chair to see Director…Former Director Fury and again my jaw drops.

"Hello Daisy" he says as he steps in to the cockpit and closes the door behind him.

"ah…Hi"

"Wow, Skye speechless thats something I never thought I would see" M says sarcastically. It's true though, partially because I just learned I was his goddaughter but, mainly because I was trying to stop myself from saying any pirate jokes. She just laughs when I send a glare her way.

"You are defiantly her daughter" he says looking between us and I can't help but smile.

**May's POV**

I can't stop myself from grinning when I see Skye smile at the comment Fury made about her being my daughter but, I also feel like crying because this should not be so awkward they should have know each other Skye should have grown up calling him Uncle Nick, even though I know he would have pretend to hate it.

"So…. you are handing over the Director title to Coulson?" I hear Skye ask and see her biting her lip. Something I've noticed she does when she is nervous.

"Yes, time to let someone else deal all the crazy things in the world" Fury tells her.

"I don't think that will stop you from helping people" Skye mutters and glances to the floor.

"No, it probably won't" he says and looks over at me.

"You know when you were a baby, Fury gave you a little stuffed monkey with an eyepatch. You used to scream if you didn't have it near you" I tell her knowing it was random but needing to help the conversation.

"Really?" she asks surprised and I see Fury smirk from the corner of my eye. He always was proud of himself that she was so attached to a toy that he gave her.

"That conversation must have been worse then I thought if you of all people had to intervene" Fury says and I give him a little shove.

"Yeah, Melinda May is not normal the one to save a conversation" Skye says agreeing with him.

"Hey!" I yell reaching over to mess up her hair, causing her to glare at me and try to fix it.

"I better go, before Coulson comes to find out why you are not in the air yet" Fury says before turning his full attention to Skye. "I'm glad your okay, and I'm so sorry that you had to come find your Mum by yourself. I should have have been able to find you especially since you were hidden in an organization that I was in charge of. I shouldn't have closed your case, I should have put more agents on the case to find you. You and your Mum lost so much time together and I can't apologize enough for that. I'm your God Father I should never have given up on you" he says and I stare at him in shock I didn't know he had felt that way.

"You don't have to apologize the only person that needs to apologize is the person that took me" Skye says with a small smile "You looked for me. All I ever wanted as a kid to feel…well wanted the fact that you both were looking for me means a lot" Skye tells him standing up. "I thought it was my parents that dumped me on the orphanages steps, I always thought that I was unwanted and that nobody cared about me but, you guys still cared and wanted to get me back. That it's….I never thought I would have that, so thank you" Skye says face red and looking down at the ground, before Fury pulls her in to a tense hug and she hesitates before hugging him back. Fury gives her a small nod before walking out the cockpit, I follow him out with tears running down my cheeks.

"I wasn't expecting her to say anything like that" he says once the door is closed and we are both standing outside.

"Me either she doesn't really talk about things like that from her past" I tell him tears still running down my cheeks.

"I'm sorry" he says again.

"It's fine Nick. I wish there was something one of us could do change it, but we can't"

"I know" he sighs "How have they been? Neither of them have shown any side affects have they?" he asks.

"No, I have not seen them do anything out of the ordinary" I tell him honestly but I'm afraid that something bad is going to happen soon.

"Good, if that changes call me and we will….work it out" He say, then steps forward and giving me a hug "Take care, Melinda"

"You too Nick" I say as I pull away and I hear the engines start. "Skye! What are you doing?" I yell opening the cockpit door.

"You were taking forever and Coulson sent over the coordinates. I was just getting ready for you to take off see all you need to do is the 'wheels up in five' thing" She explains.

"Daisy, you can't just" I start but finish with a groan when I realize she did everything exactly right.

"I was careful. I did exactly what i've seen you do a million times before. It's not like I actually tried to fly the BUS" She defends herself and I can hear Fury chuckling to himself as we continue to argue.


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16 **

**Skye's POV**

It had been over an hour since everyone had gone to get some much needed sleep with the exception of Simmons who, is refusing to leave Fitz. After visiting Fitz and having a few cry sessions Coulson gave everyone a job to do while he went up to his new office to do who knows what. Eventually once everyone was back with Fitz hours later and had completed their assigned jobs before Coulson came down to tell us to get some sleep.

Although I can't sleep, even though I have been up for over 48 hours. Rolling over I cocoon myself in the blankets, but as I start to fall asleep I begin to feel panicked and trapped in the dark. I begin to do the breathing exercise M taught me but, they don't help. Unraveling myself from the blankets I jump out of the bed and run out of the room slamming the door shut behind me, forgetting about everyone else near me that is trying to sleep. I begun to do the breathing exercises again and they seem to work better outside in the well light hall. Eventually my breathing returns to normal and I wipe away the tears that had been running down my face. Walking down the hall I don't even realize where I'm going until I'm stood outside M's door. I raise my hand to knock but quickly change my mind and start to back away.

"What's wrong?" M asks as she rips open the door and I jump not knowing how she knew I was there.

"Nothing I was just um..I ah didn't" I sigh shaking my head as I notice that I'm still crying. "Sorry" I begin to turn around but M is already in front of me.

"Trouble sleeping" She says grabbing my shoulders and brining me into a hug. I can only nod as I let out an embarrassingly loud sob. I bury my head into her shoulder embarrassed that I'm breaking down in front go her, again. "Come on" she says pulling away and dragging me in to her room. I stand in the middle of her room not knowing what to do and just stare at the floor embarrassed.

**May's POV **

I sigh mad at myself for not remembering that she would have trouble sleeping, especially after everything that happened this week. She had trouble sleeping when she moved from the Med Pod back to her Bunk, a new bunk in a new base would be even worse for her. Skye was now stood in the middle of the room staring at the floor and every few minutes she would realize a sob. "Do you want to talk about it?" I ask moving over to the bed and adjusting the covers waiting for her to decide if she wanted to talk.

"I had a panic attack" she whispers eyes not moving from the floor as she brings a hand up to wipe away some of the tears. "I'm 25 I should be able to sleep without having a panic attack" she mumbles as more tears replace the ones she had just wiped away.

"It's alright Skye" I say coming over to give her a tissue. "What were you thinking about?" I ask hoping that talking about it would help her.

"Fitz mostly, and what will happen to Simmons if Fitz isn't… if he" she stops getting her breathing back under control. "I was also thinking about Garrett and Ward. Which lead to me panicking about the whole not being able to wake up thing. Then I felt trapped in the dark.  
I'm just so tired, I can't remember the last time I slept and I can't sleep, I really want to but I can't which makes me feel like an idiot because I'm 25 years old and can't sleep" She starts rambling, and her breathing gets shallow.

"Okay, just take deep breathes" I tell her. "Garrett and Ward are gone, and the doctors say that Fitz is going to wake up in the next few days" I tell her while giving her a hug. "It doesn't matter if you are 25. I'm 30 and I have trouble sleeping most nights" I say and she pulls away.

"You are not 30. If you were 30 you would have had me when you were 5" She smirks and I'm glad I was able to calm her enough to get a smirk out of her.

"Yes, I was very young" I say shaking my head dramatically which gets a breathless laugh. "Do you think you can sleep now?" I ask her and see her tense up a little. "I will shake you awake if I have to" I tell her demonstrating by giving her shoulders a shake and I can feel her relax.

"Okay, thank you" she says and looks like she is backing up to the door but I just drag her over to the bed. "Are you sure?" she asks in a small voice biting her lip I just give her a little push and tell her to get in.

Skye had just fallen asleep after I telling her about the time Coulson and I were in the academy. When I hear a knock on the door internally groaning get up to answer it. I opened to door at an awkward angle to stop who ever was there from seeing Skye. Which I'm glad I did because I don't think I would have been able to come up with a lie to why she was in there that Coulson would believe.

"I need to show you something" Coulson said and he looked panicked which is a word I never thought I would use to describe him.

Carving patterns on a wall was not on my list of possible side affects I think as I make my way back to my bunk from my talk with Coulson. Has Skye started doing that? I wonder, no she would have told. I get my phone ready to call Fury but, change my mind needing to get some sleep before having this conversation. Walking back into my room I silently laugh seeing that after all these years Skye still kicks the blankets off in her sleep, getting in to bed I pull the blankets up. A few minutes later I'm almost asleep even with all my worrying because I haven't slept in days, Skye rolls over and curls up next to me wrapping an arm around me tightly.

"I love you, Daisy" I say moving the hair out of her face, feeling myself calm down a little knowing that she is currently alright and safe.

"Love you, Mum" she mumbles out in her sleep moving her head on to my shoulder to use as a pillow.


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17**

**Spoilers Season 1 **

**Skye's POV**

I wake up to a loud beeping noise and groan why is there an alarm clock going off, I don't even have an alarm clock. Wait, is my pillow moving…sitting up I see M staring at me with a smirk on her lips. I jump back across the bed almost falling off. "Sorry" I say.

"It's fine" she says getting up and pulling the blankets around her self. I don't say anything still embarrassed about the night before I just pull my knees up to my chest and curl myself into a ball. "You do that a lot" M says and I look up at her as she stares back at me her head tilted to one side.

"Do what?" I ask confused.

"Curl up in to a ball" I just nod and look away biting my lip. "Are you really leaving me to make the conversation here?" she sighs.

"I'm sorry about last night" I mumble.

"Don't be. I'm sure most of us had trouble sleeping last night" she says getting up and reaching for her phone. I open my mouth to disagree but she cuts me of "Daisy" I snap my mouth closed again. "I have to make a call but, do you want to do Tai Chi after" she asks I just nod and head towards the door.

"Mum" I say and turn to face her she gives me a small to to continue "Thank you" I say before leaving the room.

A few hours later after Tai Chi and breakfast which I had to take to the med pod for Simmons because she wouldn't leave Fitz. Coulson had called Trip, M and I into his office. "Wow, AC where are all your toys?" I ask but he just ignore's me and starts talking to Trip and M asking if any of them know any trustworthy agents. I sit in a chair awkwardly not knowing why I was asked to come.

"Okay, Skye" Coulson says looking at the papers in front of him "How would you feel about being trained as a field agent?" he says not looking directly at me.

"I thought I already had been training to become a field agent?" I say and he still does not look at me.

"You didn't seem to be getting very far training with him" _Ouch_ _that hurt_ I think before he continues "I was thinking that Trip could be your S.O" He says looking up at Trip while I tried to come up with an excuse as to why that might not work out.

"I don't know if that would be a good idea, sir" Trip says saving me "I haven't trained anyone before and I myself haven't had much experience myself" he says and Coulson looks frustrated.

"We don't have any other field agents that could train her" Coulson says. Trip and I both fidget around in our chairs neither of us had seen much of this side of Coulson.

"Excuse me" M says and Coulson and her share one of there silent conversations.

"Okay, then Skye you can start training with May tomorrow" he says looking at me for the first time with a blank expression. "You and Agent Triplett are dismissed"

"Lucky you getting trained by the Calvary" Trip says we walk out of the office.

"Don't call her that" I snap glaring at him.

"Okay, sorry" he says taking a step back and lifting his hands over his head. "I see she already taught you her glare"

"Sorry, she doesn't like it when people call her that" I tell him not meaning to have snapped but I was worried that I had done something to upset Coulson.

"Okay, it won't happen again" He says as we walk towards the med pods "So what did you do to Coulson?" he asks.

"I have no idea" I sigh directing my attention to getting Simmons to leave the room for a while.

**May's POV**

"Could you have been more obvious?" I snap at Coulson as soon as Skye closes the door.

"What?" he asks.

"Skye, is going to know something is wrong you wouldn't even look at her" I snap annoyed at him. I had been trying to decide what to tell Skye or even if I should tell her that Coulson had started to show side affects.

"She probably didn't notice" he says defending himself.

"Yes she will…." I'm cut off when a phone ring and Coulson answers it and begins talking to who ever it is.

"May" he says stoping me before I walk out of the door "Don't tell her about it. That's an order" he says and I walk out of the room.

"I'll tell my daughter whatever I want too" I mutter under my breath as I make my way towards the gym. Starting on the punching bag, _what am I going to tell her?_ I think, feeling myself begin to panic so I stop to control my breathing. I can't tell her about this, I sigh leaning my head on the punching back. She can't even sleep right now, knowing this is just going to make things worse but, if she finds out I knew and didn't tell her she will be mad. I just groan pulling off the tape from my hands, that I don't remember putting on in the first place, and heading towards the med pod guessing that's where I'll find her.

"Where is Simmons?" I asked shocked to find Skye in the med pod alone with Fitz reading a book "Why are you reading a book?"

"I kicked her out" she says glancing up at Fitz before looking back at her book and finishing the page and closing it. "Trip went to make her some food and make sure she gets some real rest"

"And, she just left?" I ask shocked both Coulson and I had tried last night but she had refused.

"I may have guilted her into it but she needed it" She says still looking at Fitz.

"Okay" I say sitting into the seat next to her "and the book" I ask because I don't think I had ever seen her with a book before.

"Really, I can't read a book without you being surprised" she says rolling her eyes. I pick up the book from her lap and am surprised to see that it is one of the manuals from The Bus.

"Billy got it for me. I didn't know if Fitz could hear or not and I know the noise of me typing annoys him" she mutter her eyes still on Fitz. "Oh, I forgot to ask how does Billy know that you are my Mum" she asks and I'm guessing she is trying to distract herself from worrying about Fitz.

"I asked Nick and he said that Billy was one of the agents that helped look for you" I say, I had been shocked when Billy had told he that he knew about Daisy.

"He asked me what name I wanted to put in the system" she says with a small smile on her lips but she hadn't looked away from Fitz.

"What did you tell him?" I ask.

"Skye, but that one day I might change it" she says and I can't help but grin when I realize that she might want to change her name to the one I gave her. "Simmons you still have half an hour before I am letting you back in here" she says and I turn to see Simmons at the door, shocked that I didn't hear her coming but Skye did.

"Skye" Simmons whines looking at Fitz with tears in her eyes.

"Did Trip find your tea?" Skye asks getting up and standing in front of Simmons.

"No, we keep it in the lab and I… I can't go in there" Simmons answers and more tears poor down her face.

"I'll go get it and bring it to you" Skye says leading her over to the seat beside Fitz. Before walking out the door I quickly follow not knowing how to act in front of a crying Simmons.

**Skye's POV**

"Did I do something to upset Coulson?" I ask M who had been following me to the lab.

"No I don't think so why?" She answers walking up along side me.

"I just thought he had been acting weird earlier in his office" I say because I had been going over everything in my head but I couldn't think of anything I had done wrong.

"He is just nervous about being the new Director. It's not just the six of us doing our own thing anymore" she says and i'm not sure why but I have the feeling that she is hiding something from me. "So meet in the gym at 5 tomorrow?" M says and then quickly walks out of the room before I can try and negotiate a different time.

"She better mean 5pm" I mutter under my breath as I pour Simmons some tea.


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18**

**Skye's POV**

After spending ten minutes ignoring the beeping coming from my phone I lean over to pick it up almost falling off my chair having forgot that I slept in the cockpit. "No no no no" I mutter looking at the time I had five minutes to get changed, check on Simmons and go meet M in the gym. Getting up I run to my bunk on the Bus thankful that I hadn't taken out all of my clothes before running to the med pod. A few minutes later, after seeing that Simmons was still asleep and checking to see if there was any changes to Fitz's condition, I walk in to the gym surprised to see that M wasn't in there. Moving over to the mats I hear M behind me and can guess what she is going to do. "Mum, don't" but it was to late I had already landed on my back with her on top stoping me from getting up.

"Your late. You also didn't notice that I was standing behind the door" she says.

"In my defence" I begin thinking back to the self defence class I had taken a few years back, I grab her arm and roll myself over with her landing on her back, jumping up I practical run away glad that she was barely putting any effort in to anything "It is really really early" I say now standing a good 5 meters away.

"It's not that early" she says jumping to her feet. "Where did you learn to do that?" she asks crossing her arms. I gulp realizing that she was going in to Agent May mode.

"I took a some self defence classes a few years ago" I tell her suddenly feeling a little nervous.

"We will start on the bag. I want to see what he had taught you" She say. I realize for the first time that both her and AC no longer call Ward by his name.

A few hours later we had finished and I had fallen down on the mats and couldn't get up. I had become less nervous when M had started acting more like herself while she constantly complained about how Ward, not that she used his name, had taught me everything wrong. She went over almost everything Ward had taught me and she showed me better ways to do it. I felt like I had learned more from her in the last few hours than in the months I had trained with Ward.

"Why did you take self defences classes?" M asked walking over with bottles of water and sitting next to me. After a few attempts I sat up and took the bottle of water she held out for me.

"I lived in an old van, that was normal parked in back alleys" I say draining the bottle. "I felt safer knowing I could defend my self in a few situations" telling her at least part of the truth.

"You never had to use it did you?" she asks looking concerned.

"No, apparently people tend to avoid random old vans that are parked in back alleys" I smirk.

"Good" she says getting up and offering me a hand. I hesitate before taking it hoping that she wasn't going to knock me on my back again. "Same time tomorrow?" she asks and I can tell that she won't change the time even if I ask her to.

"Sure" I say picking up my bottle from the ground. "Could we do some Tai Chi tomorrow?" I ask not even bothering to complain about having to train early in the morning again.

"Ahh okay…." she trails off. "You are not going to try and convince me to train at night or anything" she says putting her hand on my forehead and muttering about not having a fever.

"Oh ha ha" I say bumping in to her shoulder with mine as we walk out of the gym. "I don't mind training in the morning"

"But you constantly complain about it"

"I knew, how else would I annoy you" I smirk knowing it annoys her when I spend half the time complaining about being awake early or having to wake up early.

**May's POV**

"Hi" Coulson says when I walk in to his office. "I'm sorry about yesterday, I was just frustrated about being the new director and then adding the side effects" he begins apologizing instantly.

"It's fine" I say blankly "How were you last night?" I ask him and realize that I hadn't checked to see how Skye was last night.

"Fine I didn't carve anything" he says looking down at his desk.

"That's good, I guess" I say hating that I didn't know to help him or Skye if it started happening to her. Before we could talk more Billy knocked on the office door and Coulson told him to come in.

"Sir, I just wanted to let you know that Agent Skye has finished fixing the security and that it all seems to be working" He tells Coulson and shows him something that I can't see on his tablet that he is always carrying around.

"Already that was fast, I only asked her to do it last night" Coulson said.

"What was she doing?" I ask because Skye hadn't mentioned Coulson asking her to do anything.

"I asked her to go over the security of the Playground and add some of her encryptions" he says looking over something on his desk. "When are you two going to training?" he asks.

"We already have this morning" I say.

"Really, you got her up that early in the morning. She must have done this after you guys finished" He said not really paying attention anymore. "Why did she not come tell me this herself?" He asks Billy.

"She has been sitting with Fitz since she finished with her training and breakfast, Sir" He says. _Which means she did this last night _I think to myself.

When I had finished talking with Coulson I find Skye curled up in a chair reading, every few minutes she would look up at Fitz and her eyes would dart between all the monitors that were attached to him. "Hello, Bookworm" I say sitting down next to her and I see her roll her eyes before she continues reading. After a few more page she closes the book and checks Fitz again before turning to face me.

"Really, Bookworm" she says.

"Sorry, I just never thought you were a book person" I say grabbing her book expecting to see the same manual she had yesterday but, it wasn't it was the next one in a long line of book about how to operate the Bus. "Did you finish the other one?" I ask her.

"Yup" she says taking the book back.

"Huh, that was fast" I say shocked that she was reading them to begin with. "If you want I could teach you to fly the Bus" I tell her and her eyes seem to light up, before a Beep comes from one of the monitors and she jumps round to check them.

"Do we need to get a doctor?" I ask as she turns around to face me again.

"No, it's his oxygen adjusting" she tells me and I just raised an eyebrow. "Simmons told me what the monitors do, or at least what they should look like" She explains and I notice that she is doing the breathing exercises. "So flying?" she asks and I go along with it needing a distraction myself.

"I could teach you to fly the Bus. When we can get it back in the air again that is" I tell her hoping she wants to learn.

"I'd like that" she say as Simmons walks into the room wearing what looks to be Fitz's old sweater from the Academy. "He's oxygen changed" Skye tells her getting up from the chair, so Simmons can sit back down, as she grabs a tablet and Simmons explains to her what it all means.

**Skye's POV **

I groan curling up with the Bus manual in the back of the S.H.I.E.L.D car, mad at M for stealing the cockpit to check the equipment we can't even use. "No" I mutter, I'm mad at M for making me like the cockpit better than the stupid uncomfortable car. A few more minutes of trying to get comfortable later the door opens and M climbs in. I just sit and glare at her.

"What?" she asks.

"I'm mad at you" I tell her sitting up and putting my book to the side.

"Why? What did I do?" she says eyes wide. I smirk seeing her panic wondering why.

"I'm mad at you because I no longer feel comfortable in here" I say leaning back against the door remembering to lock it so I don't fall out again.

"Sorry" she tries but I continue to glare. "I actually wanted to talk to you about something" she says.

"Okay" I say.

"I was talking to Billy and Coulson earlier" M says and I have no idea where she is going with this. "and they mentioned that you had gone over the security or whatever and that you had done it really fast, but the only time you would have had to do it was last night. I was just… Did you get any sleep last night?" she asks. _Oh _I think barely understanding her rambling.

"Yeah of course I did" I tell her not wanting to tell her that I was up late working on an encryption and then couldn't sleep.

"Daisy"

"I did….eventually"

"You can tell me if you are having trouble sleeping" she says and I can feel my face heat up embarrassed.

"It's embarrassing" I mutter and she grabs my hand.

"We talked about this lots of people have trouble sleeping"

"I know. It wasn't that bad last night, I slept in the Bus and that helped" I say deciding to be vague and just say the Bus, knowing that she wouldn't like it if she knew I had slept in the cockpit.

"Okay, but you can't always sleep in the Bus eventually we will be using it again"

"I know" I mutter still feeling embarrassed.

"You know you can come to me about anything, right?" I nod, wanting to believe her. "Anything even if you are embarrassed about it" she says bumping her shoulder against mine. We sit in silence, while I think about what she just told me really wanting to trust her completely but still having a part of me worried that she will one day not want to put up with me and my trouble sleeping.

"So, is this reading thing new or have I just never noticed it before" I groan leaning my head against her shoulder. "Do you like hide books under your bed or something? Is that why you always hide out in your Bunk or a car?"

"MUM" I groan.

"What? I just haven't seen you with a book before" I sit up and look at her for a few seconds before leaning forward and pulling out my e-reader from the back pocket of the drivers seat and handing it to her. She turns it on and starts looking though the book I had on it with her mouth hanging open. "Bookworm" I hear her mutter under her breath and I give her a shove. She suddenly sits up straight like she just remember something.

"If you really like reading. I still heave my books that we had to use at the academy. You could read them for some of your training" She says and starts fidgeting with the e-reader.

"You carry around you old school books with you" I ask wondering why she seemed nervous.

"Well, no they are at home" She says looking down at the e-reader. _Oh thats why she is nervous._


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19 **

**Skye's POV**

"Do you think Fitz will wake up while we are gone?" I ask M as we climb into one of the cars that were at the playground.

"I don't know. The doctor says he could wake up at any time" She says starting the car and driving out of the playground. I sit silently watching out the window feeling nervous about going to the house I was supposed to grow up in. The whole situation was reminding me too much of when I was being taken to a new foster home.

"How long will Coulson be gone for?" I ask M. Coulson had left before I had woken up this morning hoping to recruit some agents that were near by.

"Not long, he doesn't want to be leaving for long periods of time until Fitz has woken up. He probably will be back before us" she say eyes never leaving the road. I lean back in the chair tired from the training that we have had every morning for the last five days and lack of sleep. M and I had been debating going to the house for the past few days both of us wanting to go but, we both seemed to have reason not to at the same time. I was nervous about going back to the house I was taken from but, I was also excited to see it. M says that she wanted me to see it but, she hadn't been back there since around the time had been taken.

"How far is it?" I ask and she glances over at me smiling.

"You are not going to do that 'Are we there yet?' thing are you?" She asks.

"Mum, how could you accuse me of wanting to do something so terrible?" I ask in mock horror.

"It just seems like something you would do" she says simply and I can't say she is wrong. "It's about two hours but it will take longer on the way back, because we have to sure no one sees us getting there" I just nod and lean my head against the window.

I wake up about an hour later confused, I look over to see M driving. Temporarily forgetting where we are going. I rub my forehead that has become numb from being squished against a window.

"Here" M says handing me a bottle of water from behind her seat.

"Thanks" I say taking a few sips.

"Are you okay?" she ask looking over at me concerned.

"Yeah, just tired I guess"

"We are only about an hour away" she tells me still looking concerned.

"Okay" I pulling out my phone to see if Simmons or Trip had text about Fitz.

"So is this what it would have been like taking you on road trips growing up. You would either sleep or sit on your phone?" she asks sarcastically.

"Of course not, I would have sang really loud annoying children songs, asked you how long it was until we get there and make you stop every five minutes to use the bathroom" I laugh putting away my phone after texting Trip, asking him how Simmons and Fitz were.

"Really?" she asks looking concerned like I'm going to burst in to song any second.

"No, the nuns always said that being in the car was the only time I behaved. I would sit looking out the window or read a book" I say and regret adding the book part because it just gives M more reason to call me bookworm. She just gives me a sad smile though and starts to pull in to a gas station.

"Why do I feel like I shouldn't leave you alone in here?" M asks as we walk in.

"Because you have trust issues" I say making my way over to the chocolate.

"Ha ha" she says following me "I don't think chocolate is a good idea while you are training" she says when she notices me picking some up.

"But, Mum" I gasp spinning around to face her.

"Sorry, Skye" she say taking the chocolate from me.

"But…but…but" I stutter out. Then notice a little boy standing at the end of the aisle having the exact same conversation with his Dad. "Pleaseeeeeeee" I beg and see the Dad giving in and letting the boy pick one. "He got one" I try again gesturing to the boy.

"Really" M say looking unimpressed "He is a child" I just continue to pout. She looks away for a second then back at me before sighing "You can have one and that's it"

"Yes!" I yell loudly causing the little boy to look over at me and grin. While his dad seemed to be sympathizing with M, who now had her head buried in her hands. I spend a few seconds looking over the chocolate they had before grabbing a bar of dark chocolate. "Are you getting one?" I ask M, as I begin to look at the magazines that were behind us I smirk when I see her reach out and grab one.

"You like dark chocolate?" she asks.

"Yes, I don't care if you don't like it and think it's gross, I like it" I say not looking at her and flip through a magazine. When I do look up she just holds out the chocolate bar she picked up and I grin realizing we picked the same one. "Nice, finally someone that knows their chocolate" she just shakes her head and laughs then grabs my arm when I go to pick up another magazine.

"Come on" she say pulling me away while I dramatical try to walk the other way. She stops suddenly and I almost bump into her but I laugh when I see the Dad pulling along his son too. I give the boy a high five as we walk out the store having both successfully gotten candy, his dad laughs gives me a small nod and carries the boy over to their car.

"Next time you are staying in the car" M says shaking her head and getting in to our car.

"What?" I ask innocently "You asked what it would like taking me on road trips. I showed you"

"I thought you said road trips were the only time you behaved" She says smiling and looking less upset than when we pulled into the gas station.

"That was me behaving" I tell her opening my chocolate bar.

After spending several minutes texting Trip checking on Simmons and Fitz, with him replying promising to text me if anything changes. I look up when I notice we are slowing down to see that M was pulling into a small town. She then takes a turn up a driveway and stops I bite my lip nervous as M just seems to be staring out at the house looking lost.

"When was the last time you were here?" I ask her taking her hand to try and comfort her. As she lets out a shaky breathe and looks like she could burst into tears at any second.

"July 1st 1989" she answers shutting off the car and unlocking it. "I couldn't be here for your birthday when I didn't know where you where. Told myself that I wouldn't come back till unless you were coming back with me" she says opening the door and climbing out. I follow behind slowly and try to shake off the nervous feeling I had growing inside me. When we get to the door M pulls out a small key and hesitates before opening the door. I'm shocked to see that when we get in there are lots of pictures on the walls I was expecting it to look more S.H.I.E.L.D like and empty. M takes my hand and give me a small smile before leading me to a closed door.

"Fury sent in a S.H.I.E.L.D team to clean the downstairs up but, I refused to let them in here. I didn't want anyone to touch any of your things" she tells me and I freeze guessing that she meant this was my room. I had never really had a room before never one that was really mine anyway. M gestures for me to open it. I slowly turn the handle and open the door to see a crib with the word 'Daisy' written above it on the blue wall. I look at M silently asking for permission to go in. She nods, I step in and stand in the middle of the room looking around not wanting to touch anything I notice a picture on the book shelves near a rocking chair and take a step forward towards it. I reach towards it to pick up but stop myself not wanting to touch anything when it had been the same for over two decades. Suddenly a hand reaches around me and picks it up handing it to me. I take it and smile when I see it's a picture of a younger M with a baby that I'm guessing is me. I had never seen a picture of me so young before the pictures that M had of me on the Bus where when I was a little older and crawling around.

"Fury took that picture the first day, that I had taken you home from the hospital" M tells me quietly looking at the picture. I place the picture back on the shelf exactly as I found it, noticing that there a few shelves of books under it bending down to look at them. I notice that I had read most of them growing up. "I may have wanted you to be a bit of a bookworm growing up" M laughs when she sees me looking. I stand back up looking around the room. M and I look around the room for more that an hour as I would pick something up and she would tell me the story behind it.

"Is this yours" I ask picking up a S.H.I.E.L.D hoodie from the rocking chair in the corner. M laughs taking it from me.

"No, it's yours Fury got it for you. He said you were going to be the first Agent to go to all three of the academies" she says handing it back and showing me the arm that had the three Academy logos down the side. It also had the name Daisy May written under them.

"Really!" I say running my thumb the name.

"Yeah, I think he did it to annoy me. He knew I didn't really want you involved with S.H.I.E.L.D" She says and I look up at her we had never talked about me being apart of S.H.I.E.L.D before.

"I didn't like the idea of you being in any danger. He said that I couldn't stop you from joining if you wanted" She tells me.

"Would you have?" I ask worried.

"No, but I would have made sure you didn't go to the Science and Technology Academy" She tells me.

"Why" I asks confused for a second. "Wait, no way, you were part of the whole rivalry between the Science and Technology, and Operations weren't you" I say shocked.

"What? they thought they were better then everyone just because they needed a PhD to get in" She says frustrated crossing her arms.

"You stole there mascot didn't you?" I laugh as her phone rings she turns away to answer it muttering a maybe under her breathe. M walks out leaving me in what should have been my room.

**May's POV**

"May" I say as I leave the room.

"Are you on your way back yet?" Coulson asks getting straight to the point.

"No, not yet why?"

"Billy said he has seen some cars driving to close to the playground and we don't want anyone to find us" He says and I wait for him to continue. "Could you find somewhere to stay and come back tomorrow?" He asks.

"Yeah, we can find somewhere" I tell him.

"We?" he asks and I cringe I hadn't told him that Skye was coming with me.

"Skye is with me" I say stalling to come up with a lie.

"You took Skye with you to one of your safe houses" He asks confused.

"Yes, she wanted to see what it was like" I tell him technically not lying.

"Okay then, I'll see you both tomorrow" He says hanging up.

I walk down the hall and stop in front of a picture, it was of Skye and I taken just as she had started to take her first steps over to me, I can't stop the tears that start to fall as I realize that was all I got to see of her growing up. I wait a few minutes before I go back to Skye not wanting her to see that I had been crying, but when I walk into her room that's exactly what she is doing.

She is still clutching the hoodie but, she somehow ended up sitting on the floor crying I walk over and sit down next to her placing my hand on her shoulder she looks up at me before, launching herself at me and wrapping me in a hug.

"It's not fair" she sobs into my shoulder.

"I know" I say crying again as I hold her.


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter 20**

**Skye's POV**

M and I had been siting on the floor of my room for almost an hour, we had both stopped crying, but neither of us seemed to want to move. "What did Coulson want?" I ask quietly, leaning my head on M's shoulder.

"He was worried about people seeing us going back into the playground so he wants us to wait until tomorrow to go back" She says both of us whispering for some unknown reason.

"Did you think I was going to be a boy?" I ask suddenly looking at the blue walls.

"No, why?" she questions leaning her head on top of mine.

"The walls are blue, and blue is normally a boys colour"

"Oh, no, it's supposed to be the sky, look," she said, pointing at the light which was yellow and shaped like the sun, it even had a face on it.

"That's cool" I say, but not understanding why it was like that.

"Your grandmother did it, she thought it would be funny because I named you after a flower" she says with a sigh. I was guessing that their had been an argument about how my room was decorated. "and flowers need sun" she finished.

"I guess that makes sense" I say. We fall into silence for a while and I contemplate asking about my father again. I hadn't asked since before the incident with Ian Quinn. "Mum, can I ask you something? You don't have to answer if you don't want to" I ask and a few seconds later she sighs and stands up. I panic thinking that she might be mad or she went in to Agent May mode like last time but she just holds out her hand for me to take. Once she pulls me she leads me down the stairs and into a room that I'm guessing is her office.

"You have an office?" I ask not seeing her as somebody to sit behind a desk.

"Yes, I left field work and I didn't want to sit in a base to do paperwork so I took it all home with me" She says looking through the drawers in the desk. She pulled out a piece of paper before walking over and standing next to me looking nervous. "The reason I haven't told you about your Dad is because I don't know who he is. I had just finished a mission and it hadn't ended well. I had gone out to a bar and while you don't really need to know the rest" she says awkwardly not once making eye contact with me and fidgeting with the paper in her hands. "When I found out I was pregnant I tried looking for him but it was hard trying to find someone when you only know his first name. I got a picture of him from that night in the bar, I tried running it through different programs at S.H.I.E.L.D, I searched the name I had on him but, I never found anything. After you were taken I gave up looking for him and focused on finding you" she says and I take the picture from her. I look at the picture and realize that I look more like M then I look like him. "I'm sorry Skye, I started looking for him again when I found out who you were. Knowing you would want to know who he was but, it's not easy with only a first name and twenty-five year old picture" She says moving her weight from foot to foot like she is waiting for me to get upset.

"Why didn't you tell me this when I asked you before?" I ask her again not understating why she went in to Agent May mode last time.

"I was embarrassed, I didn't even know his last name" she says and her cheeks go red.

"Are you blushing?" I ask her, laughing.

"No" she sys quickly "I'm sorry, Skye"

"It's okay, like you said it's been over twenty years there is nothing you can do about it now" I tell her walking over to a bookshelf. "Are these the books?" I ask her because she still looks uncomfortable.

"Yeah, I'll look for a bag or something later. Do you want to see the rest of the house?" She asks and I quickly agree since I had only seen parts of it.

"So where is the gym?" I ask her once she had shown me a around the rest of the house.

"I am not obsessed with training Skye, I don't have a gym in the house" She says and I can tell she is lying. I just raise an eyebrow. "It's in the basement" she says quietly, as we walk into the living room and I drop down on to the couch.

"It's nice here" I say looking around. "Although it is stuck in the past" I say looking at the TV, she sits down beside me laughing. I pull out my phone and see that Trip has text me. "Fitz's is still the same. Simmons only left the room long enough to change her clothes and get some food. Coulson has locked himself in his office and Billy is playing video games with his brother. Hurry up and get back I'm lonely and Simmons says I suck at making tea" I read the text out loud so M can hear. "Is Coulson alright?" I ask M, turning to face her.

"I'm sure he is just working" she says and I can tell she is hiding something from me.

"Okay" I say, worried about why she is keeping things from me. "So do we have any food here?" I ask because the only thing I remember having today is a chocolate bar.

"No, it was all emp…." She is cut off by a knock on the door.

"I take it you were not expecting anyone" I say when I see her slip in to agent mode. She just shakes her head and gets up to answer it.

"MUM" M says surprised, and then looks over at me giving me an apologetic smile.

"I bring you food and I don't even get a hello" I hear someone say before, M is pushed out from in front of the door and a lady who I'm guessing is M's mother comes in carrying bags with food. I get up as she begins to walk towards me and take the bags from her. "At least your daughter has manners Melinda" she says as M walks into the room still in a state of shock.

"Sorry, I just wasn't expecting to see you here" M says.

"What, I can't come and visit my granddaughter" I start taking small steps back towards the kitchen.

"Yes, but…. I'll help you with that" M says chasing after me and taking some of the bags.

"Did you just run away from your Mum?" I ask M once we were in the safety of the kitchen.

"Yes, it's your fault. Why did you have to take the bags from her now all I'm going to hear about is how I let her struggle with the bags and you helped her with them" she rambles.

"Sorry? Why are you so nervous around her?" I ask because M started acting strange the second she answered the door.

"She is just so judgemental and it just got worse when I joined S.H.I.E.L.D." she says leaning against the counter taking things out of bags.

"What she doesn't like S.H.I.E.L.D?" I ask.

"No, she doesn't like that I chose S.H.I.E.L.D over her agency" I was about to ask her more questions but I hear M's mum come into the kitchen.

"The house is dusty, Melinda" she says coming over and starts helping empty bags.

"I know. It has been over twenty years since anyone was here after all" M sighs.

"You could have got a cleaner" she suggests.

"I didn't like the idea of someone going through my house" M snaps.

"So…um are any of these safe to use?" I ask gesturing to the kitchen appliances, hoping to get some of the attention off M. I instantly regret it when they both turn their attention towards me.

"I am sure Melinda can work it out. Why don't you and I go into the living room so I can get to know you better" she says placing an arm around my shoulder and leading me to the living room.

"Yes, ma'am" I gulp.

"You can call me Grandma if you like" she says as we sit down.

"Okay Grandma" I say testing it out and she gives me a tiny smile.

"Now, Daisy tell me about yourself"

"What would you like to know?" I ask realizing that I wouldn't be able to find away out of this.

**May's POV**

_Of course she would just show up here unannounced. Why wouldn't she, it's so something she would do. _I think to myself standing in the kitchen surrounded by food _thank god the stove still works. _Half an hour later I was just waiting for the food to finish cooking and I went back to the living room to try and save Skye. Although when I walk in I see both Mum and Skye laughing, I don't remember the last time I saw my Mum laugh.

"Hey Mum" Skye says as I walk in and sit down.

"Hey, What are you guys talking about?" I ask feeling awkward and out of place.

"Oh Daisy, was just telling me some stories" Mum says vaguely. I look over at Skye thinking she would tell me but, she is pulling out her phone and standing up.

"Sorry, its Trip" she says walking out of the room.

"Who is Trip?" Mum asks.

"A specialist that works with us. He is probably calling with an update on the scientists on our team" I tell her.

"I like her, Daisy I mean" she tells.

"I would hope so she is your Granddaughter" I say clenching my fists. "妈妈"(Mum) I yell when I hear her muttering about Skye's hair in Mandarin. Before she can say anything Skye comes bouncing in.

"Fitz's brain activity is higher than yesterday. The doctors think that he will wake up within the next two days" she tells me excitedly.

"That's great" I tell her feeling a little weight lifting from my shoulders knowing that Fitz is on his way to getting better.

"I will go wash up ready for dinner" Mum says leaving the room and I drag Skye into the kitchen to help me finish before she comes back.

"What is wrong with my hair?" Skye asks.

"What" I say turning to face her.

"I couldn't hear well from the other room and judging by the way you shouted it couldn't have been nice" I just shake my head and hand her a salad to put on the table.

"Your hair is fine" I tell her "and since when do you speak mandarin?" I ask shocked she hadn't mentioned it before.

"Foster family number four" she says and walks away to get the utensils before I can respond.

"So Daisy how did you get involved with S.H.I.E.L.D. Your Mum never said which academy you went to" Mum says once we had all sat down to eat dinner. Dinner that she had complained about before she had even tasted.

"I joined as a consultant, then became an agent the day before everything exploded. I never went to any of the academies" Skye answers, it surprises me how easily she talks to Mum.

"Oh, How did you become a consultant then?" Mum asks her trying to get more information from her, something that drove me crazy as a child.

"Coulson offered me a position in his team after I helped them with a case" Skye tells her and I almost laugh at how well she is avoiding going in to detail.

"What did you help him with?" Mum continues to question her.

"I just gave him the name of someone he was looking for. Mum this is really good" she says before directing her attention to her food ignoring the looks Mum is giving her.

"Thanks" I say still staring at her in shock.

"So, Grandma what do you do?" Skye asks and I watch the two. As Skye asks the questions and Mum answers them with a straight answer, no avoiding questions like she does when I talk to her. After dinner Skye and I do the washing up before the three of us are sitting back down in the living room. A few minutes later Mum disappears and comes back with a small box with a bow on it.

"I got this for you, Daisy" She says handing Skye the box, who is sitting next to me, before she sits back down across from us. "Consider it a very late birthday present" she says when Skye hasn't opened it.

"I um you didn't have to" Skye stutters out nervous, I bump her shoulder with my own and tell her to open it, having a pretty good idea of what it is. She pulls off the bow and opens the lid pulling out the golden oval locket from inside. "Wow" she says turning it over and seeing her name engraved on the back.

"Open it" Mum says. Skye opens it and I grin seeing the two pictures that Mum had put inside, the one on the right was the same one that Skye had looked at in her room and, the one on the left a picture of Fury handing Skye to my Mum for the first time all of them smiling.

"Thank you" Skye says still looking at the picture.

"Your welcome just remember to wear it" Mum says.

"Um..Okay" Skye says looking up at Mum confused.

"It has a tracker in it" I explain to her. She opens her mouth to says something but Mum cuts her off.

"Both your mother and I have one similar. We can use them to locate each other if their is a problem all you need is a computer" Mum tells her and Skye mutters something about _Spy Kids 2 _under her breath.

"They can also be used to stalk each other apparently" I say, guessing that is how Mum knew where to find us.

"If I had waited for you, I might not have seen my Granddaughter" Mum says and I resist the urge to roll my eyes.

"Are you staying?" I ask Mum a few hours later. Skye had fallen asleep half an hour earlier and now had her head resting on my shoulder.

"Is she alright?" Mum asks looking at Skye.

"Yes, she has had some trouble sleeping lately" Mum just nods seeming to understand.

"and yes, thank you I would like to stay" she says heading upstairs to the guest room, or I'm guessing that is where she went.

"Skye" I say trying to wake her up. She just groans. "Come on Daisy" I say grabbing her hands and pulling her to her feet.

"Noooo" she whines but takes small steps to follow. I just laugh as she almost falls walking up the stairs.


	21. Chapter 21

**Chapter 21**

**May's POV**

"What are you doing?" Mum asks standing in the door way of my office. As I put the books Skye and I came to get in a bag.

"Packing up these books for Skye" I tell her putting in the S.H.I.E.L.D. hoodie too.

"Why do you call her Skye?" she asks and I sigh, I liked it better when she was doing Tai Chi and being quiet.

"Because that's her name or what she calls herself. Not everyone knows that I am her Mum so it would be strange to call her Daisy in front of the people we work with" I tell her.

"Why did she chose the name Skye?" she asks as I pick up the bag and place it beside the front door beside the others, with her following behind.

"I don't know, Mum" I tell her going around the house and making sure everything had been turned off. "I never asked her. Why do you want to know?" I ask turning to face her.

"I just wanted to see if you knew" she says turning away. _Why does she do that? _I ask myself never understanding why she asks random questions. I head back upstairs to my room to wake Skye. I find her curled up in a ball in the middle of the bed still sound asleep. "Skye, time to wake up" I say lightly shaking her shoulder.

"Go away" she groans, pulling the blankets over her head.

"Come on you need to say good bye to Grandma" I say, starting to poke her under the blankets.

"No, need to sleep"

"Come on, I was going to take you out for breakfast before we start heading back to the base"

"Food?" she asks and I laugh.

"Yes food"

"What kind of food?" she asks poking her head out of the blankets.

"Come say goodbye to Grandma and then I'll tell you" I say as she begins to untangle herself from the blankets.

I say good bye to Mum and even give her an awkward hug. She also made sure that I knew, her offer still stands if I ever want to switch agency. I then watch as she pulls Skye to the side out of hearing range.

**Skye's POV**

I watch as M and Grandma say good bye to each other and almost laugh at the awkwardness between them. Then I get pulled away from M by Grandma.

"I need you to do something for me" she says looking over at M to make sure she can't hear.

"Sure, what is it?"

"I need you to make sure your Mum does not do anything stupid. She will do anything to protect others even if it means risking herself, especially after what happened in Bahrain" She tells me and I'm shocked that was not what I was expecting her to say.

"I will try my best" I tell her, not wanting to promise her anything.

"and make sure that Phil boy doesn't make her do anything stupid either, he always was a bad influence on her" she says seriously, and I get the feeling she does not like Coulson.

"I will try my best" I tell her again, barely containing my laughter at hearing Coulson be referred to as 'that Phil boy'.

"Thank you, take care of yourself to. I have a feeling you are going to be just like your mother" she tells me and I can't help but grin.

"Maybe one day" I say as she gives me hug, I hug her back, glad that it is not as awkward as I thought it would be.

"Good bye Daisy" she says opening the front door.

"Bye Grandma" I say as she closes the door giving M a nod good bye. _Is that an agent thing? _I wonder because I have seen a lot of people do it since joining S.H.I.E.L.D.

"What did she say?" M asks, suddenly beside me.

"Nothing important" I tell her with a smirk and she looks worried. "Now I was promised food" M just rolls her eyes and bends down to pick up one of the bags beside my feet and hands me one to. I almost drop it not expecting it to be heavy.

"You can carry your own books, now" She says and I just frown.

"So where are we going?" I ask her.

"Leena's Bed and Breakfast" she say as we pull away from the house. I can't help but look back.

"That was sooo good" I say when we are back in the car and heading back to base. "How did you know the owner?"

"We met in town one day I believe she stopped me to tell me how cute you were" she laughs.

"That sounds about right" I laugh before sighing "Why is it so cold. It's June shouldn't it be warmer by now" I complain.

"If you can reach the bag with all the books your hoodie is in there" M say glancing over at me.

"Really, why did you take it" I ask reaching behind me to grab it, then opening it up to use as a blanket.

"You seemed to like it" she says looking over and smiles when I nod. "Why do you like it anyway?"

"I don't know" I shrug "It has my name on it, my real name not a name that some nun gave me or I gave myself" I tell her looking out the window, starting to feel embarrassed about it. "and it's big, like you wanted me to grow into it" _Like you wanted to keep me around that long _I don't tell her the last part but, she seems to understand what I mean anyway.

"Of course I wanted you to grow in to it" She says looking over at me and I have to remind her to keep her eyes on the road. "I wanted you, I want you" she says, grabbing my hand.

"Really?"I ask because, Im still worried that one day she wont want me around any more.

"Yes, I always will want you" she says.

"But what if…"

"Always Skye" She says before I can finish, I go back to looking out the window not sure if I believe her. "Your turn. Ask a question" she says I just look at her confused. "You look like you could use a topic change"

"Have Grandma and Coulson met before?" I ask glad that she changed the topic.

"Yes, they have met a few times. She worked with S.H.I.E.L.D on a few missions, Fury normally made me work with her. Coulson was my partner so he ended up working with her too. They never got along well, I think Coulson was a bit scared of her" she tells me and I try my best not to laugh, imagining Coulson getting nervous around Grandma.

"Okay, your turn" I tell her.

"Why did you choose the name Skye?"She asks straight away, like she had been waiting to ask.

"I had just gotten back to the orphanage after being sent back from a foster family" I start deciding to give her a more in-depth answer. "Most of the other kids were at school, and the Nuns had taken the younger kids to the park so I was alone. I had somehow ended up in the attic and I found this window, for some reason I decided to climb out and I ended up on the roof. After that I started sneaking out on to the roof at night to look at the sky. Eventually when I was at foster homes I would try to find a way to look at the sky. I don't really know why I did it, I think it was because it was always the same no matter where I was. It also it…" I pause not sure how to explain, " I knew that my parents could see it, that you could see it it made me feel connected to you. Anyway, when I left the orphanage I knew I needed a different name I was not going to use Mary Sue any more. Skye it just… seemed appropriate I guess" I tell her not sure if that answered her question.

"I think Daisy Skye May sounds kinda of nice" M says looking over at me with a small smile.

"So do I" I pause before continuing "How did you steal the mascot from Sci-Tech?" I ask.

"My roommate, Hartley and I thought it would be fun to…" She tells me and we continue asking each other questions until we get back to base.

**May's POV**

"I'm going to go see Fitz and see how Simmons is doing" Skye says as soon as we get back to base and runs off.

"Your back" Coulson says as I walk into his office. "Oh, no I know that look. Please tell me your Mother is not here" I just sit down and shake my head.

"Don't worry she turned up at the safe house, she is not here" I tell him internally laughing at his panicked expression.

"Good, no offence" He says looking down at some papers before his head snapped back up. "Wait, Skye was with you. Please tell me Skye didn't make a sarcastic comment that made your Mother attack her"

"No, Skye is fine. Actually they got along great, at one point I walked in to the room and found them both laughing" I tell him glad that I was being partly honest with him.

"Skye got your Mother to laugh" He asks gobsmacked.

"Surprised me too" I tell him "How were you, when I was away did you carve?" He looks away before nodding.

"I don't know what to do Mel" He says. "I thought maybe I could ask Skye see if she can find something out about it" _no, thats not going to happen _I think to myself.

"You can't do that, it could trigger something in her to start carving" I say trying to control my breathing, not liking the idea of this happening to Skye.

"I know it's a risk but, we need to work this out. For all we know Skye is already carving" he says. _No, she would tell me. Wouldn't she? but if she is embarrassed about it like when she has trouble sleeping she might not. _I think, beginning to panic.

"Coulson you can't do that, if she isn't carving, you shouldn't tell her about it" I say feeling the panic building.

"Your right" He says and I can feel the panic lessen but, not by much.

**Skye's POV**

It had been harder to get Simmons to leave, when she was expecting Fitz to wake up at any second. I had been trying to read one of the books M had given me but I couldn't concentrate, so I just sat watching Fitz, playing with the locket that Grandma had given me.

"Any changes?" Coulson asks, and I look over to see him standing at the door holding a file.

"No" I tell him looking back at Fitz.

"I heard that you meet May's Mother" He says sitting down next to me. I feel nervous talking to him. I hadn't spoken to him much since we got to the playground.

"Yeah, she was nice" I tell him and he mutters something under his breath that I can't hear. "She asked me to do something for her"

"What" Coulson asks.

"She told me to make sure that Phil boy doesn't make M do anything stupid. Apparently you're a bad influence on M" I tell him and he looks embarrassed.

"Did she really say that?" He asks and I just nod. "I have a job for you" He say getting serious and standing up.

"What is it?"

"I need you to try and find some information on these pictures" He says handing me a file I open it to see photos of a bunch of patterns.

"What are these?" I ask confused.

"It's need to know"

"But, how can I find anything if I don't know what they are" I ask confused standing up.

"I am sure you can work it out" he turns towards the door before turning back around. "Skye it's need to know. Don't tell anyone about it" He tells me walking out. I was about to follow him but Simmons came back in to the room asking if there were any changes to Fitz.


	22. Chapter 22

**Chapter 22 **

**May's POV**

"Why hasn't he woken up?" Simmons asks as she moves closer and grabs hold of Fitz's hand. Skye stops pacing around the room and sits down beside her.

"He will when he is ready Simmons" Skye tells her.

"It's been nine days. He should be awake" Simmons says as tears start to roll down her face. "He shouldn't even be like this it's my fault" she cries burying her head in the blankets of the bed.

"It's not your fault Simmons" I tell her.

"He gave me the air because…" the rest of what she was going to say is muffled in the blankets but, Skye and I know what she means, this is not the first time we have had this conversation with her.

"because he loves you" Skye finishes, and I look at her shocked hoping she had a speech of some kind prepared, because if she didn't this would not end well. "but, Simmons you love him too. Maybe not in the same way" she continues getting up to kneel in front of her. "You both care about each other and protect each other. Like when you were infected with the Chitauri virus and Fitz went running in to the lab to help make the vaccine" Skye tells her.

"Anti-serum" Simmons mutters.

"Or when you shot someone because you thought he was in trouble. He might have given you the air thing" Skye says, and I see where she is going with this.

"But your the one that got him out. You could have left him down there but you didn't" I finish for Skye, and she gives me a small smile.

"But" Simmons starts but, Skye and I cut her off.

"No buts" we both say.

"Is that what we sounded like?" Simmons asks, looking at her hand that is still wrapped tightly around Fitz's.

"Sound like" Skye corrects, she looks like she is going to say more, but the beeping of machines cut her off, as Fitz wakes up. "I'll go get the doctor" Skye says as she runs from the room.

**Skye's POV **

I had been pacing out side of Coulson's office for more than fifteen minutes waiting for him to get off the phone. Now that I didn't sit with Fitz for hours a day I had a surprising amount of time to fill. Which I usually spent alone on my laptop, now that Fitz was awake he spent most of his time in physical or speech therapy with Simmons stuck to his side. M and Trip were usually running around the base doing things for Coulson. Which meant I was left, trying to find out what these stupid patterns meant. Tried of pacing I stop and lean against the wall next to the office door fidgeting with my locket.

"How long have you been out here?" Coulson asks as he steps out of his office.

"I don't know" I tell him "but, I need to ask you about those photos"

"Skye, I told you it's need to know" he tells me, again.

"Coulson, I need to know. I can't find anything about them and I have nothing to go on" I snap, I was getting frustrated not finding anything.

"It's need to know" he says and I am really tempted to hit him. "Where did you get that locket?" he asks before I can say anything else.

"A friend at the orphanage. Why?" I lie, confused by the topic change.

"Just wondering, May has one similar to it" He then turns away and walk down the hall. Leaving me stunned standing outside of his office. I tuck the locket back under my shirt, hoping that he does not figure out that they are almost the exact same.

**May's POV **

"Do you need something?" Coulson asks, when I walk into his office after doing inventory with Trip.

"Just giving you this" I say handing over the many list we had made.

"Thank you" he mutters and sighs looking over them.

"Have you seen Skye?" I ask, since I had not seen her since we trained in the morning.

"She was here earlier why?" he asks, I just shrug not bothering to think of an excuse to see her. "Did you know she has a locket similar to yours" he ask.

"Yeah, I've noticed it she always has it on" I tell him, wishing I had told Skye to make sure he didn't see it.

"Oh, I had never noticed" he says opening a medical file that I am guessing belongs to Fitz. "Have you ever thought about having kids?" he asks suddenly, and I am momentarily stunned. I just shake my head hoping that it will be less of a lie then if I said it out loud. "I called Fitz's Mother with another update today. It was horrible having to explain to her what was happening to son" _It is worse to hear it. _I think to myself.

"There you are" I say when I find Skye in the Bus. She is on her laptop and does not respond, she just continues to look at the screen and play with her locket moving it back and forth across the chain.

"Hey Mum" she when she sees my leaning on the door, but continues working. "What have you been doing today? I haven't seen you since training" she says still typing but, sounding interested.

"Inventory with Trip. What have you been doing Coulson mentioned you went to talk to him?" I ask.

"Working on this mostly" she tells me then she stops typing, to ask "Has Coulson been acting strange around you, or asking random questions that don't really have anything to do with what you're talking about" she asks.

"Yeah, he asked me about having kids but, he was looking at Fitz's medical file and told me that he had called Fitz's Mother again today. So it wasn't completely random. Why do you ask?" I tell her, having noticed Coulson's strange behaviour today but, I thought it had to do with him having another episode last night.

"I was trying to talk to him about something but he just changed the topic, started asking about my locket. I thought he was just trying to avoid answering my questions but, there seemed to be something more to it" she tells me, turning her attention away from her laptop to a folder on the table.

"He is probably just tried" I tell her, more concerned about what she was asking questions about. "What did you want to know, maybe I can help"

"Maybe, he said it was need to know" she say turning on the bigger screen we used to use for debriefs and pulling up some pictures. "Do you know anything about these? They have been driving me crazy" she says. I feel my heart stop seeing the patterns on the screen, that Coulson had been carving.

"Daisy, where…where did you get these?" I ask trying to control my breathing. Scared that she was going to say that she made them.

"Coulson gave them to me, asked me to try and find information on them. Mum are you okay?" she ask walking over to me looking worried.

"Yeah, I am fine, but I can't help you Coulson has not told me anything about it" I lie and can feel the rage still left over from the Berserker Staff start to build up inside me.

"Are you sure?" she ask.

"Yeah, I am fine" I tell her clenching my fists behind my back so she can't see. "I have to talk to Coulson, you just reminded me of something I forgot to tell him about the inventory" I am already on my way to Coulson's office before she can say anything. I don't bother knocking I just storm into the room and take the phone out of his hand telling who ever was on the other side that he would call them back.

"May what are you doing?" He ask, shocked at my outburst.

"What are you doing? Why did you give Skye those photos. I told you that it could hurt her but you did it anyway" I yell, and I see Billy walk into the room before turning around, and running down the hall.

"Yes, I did I need to know what it means. I need to know how to stop it" He says and I resist the urge to punch him.

"So you go to Skye? You could have gone to Billy or another agent that knows how to use google, but instead you go to the one other person in this base that has the GH-325 in them. Why would you do that?" I ask taking a step towards him, he quickly takes a few steps back looking a little frightened. If it was any other time I would be upset that he thought I would hurt him, but right now it is very possible that I could hurt him.

"Why do you care so much, May?" He asks quietly already taking a few steps backwards like he is anticipating an attack.

"Because I will not let you hurt my daughter" I scream…. _Oh no_


	23. Chapter 23

**Chapter 23**

**May's POV**

I was expecting him to be shocked or maybe even yell and be mad that I didn't tell him. What I wasn't expecting was for him to just stand there with a smirk on his face. We both just stand in the middle of his office staring at each other. I open my mouth but no words come out I had just told my best friend a secret that I had kept from him for over twenty-five years. The worst part was that he didn't seemed that surprised by it, did he know about it before I told him. Did he know I had been lying to him? My impression of a goldfish, as I tried to work out what to say, was interrupted by Skye walking through the office door.

"Is everything alright? Billy said that you two were fighting" She says her eyes darting between us.

"Everything is fine Skye, your Mum was just letting me in on a little secret she had been keeping from me" Coulson says and I cringe not looking at either of them.

"Okay, but that does not explain why M was trying to kill you. At least that is what Billy said he saw" She ask Coulson and I look over at her. Had she not heard what Coulson just said we would be working on listening in her training next.

"I am sure, 'your Mum' wouldn't kill me" he tells her putting emphasis on your mum.

"I know and you don't need to keep saying your Mum. I knew what secret you meant" she snaps looking a little mad at him. I open my mouth to say something but, I really don't know what to say. "Are you okay?" Skye ask me quietly, walking over to stand next to me I just nod.

"Did you know?" I ask Coulson he nods. "How? When?" I ask shocked.

"I had suspected something, was going on with you two after what happened with Quinn" he says, and I don't miss it when Skye slightly cringes at the mention of Quinn. "Then when we got to the Playground you started to spend a lot of time together. It wasn't until I watched the security footage from the lie detector yesterday, that I really knew what was going on" he tells us.

"That's why you were asking all those questions, trying to get one of us to slip up and tell you" Skye says quietly.

"Why didn't you just confront us? Why wait for one of us to slip up?" I ask not knowing how to feel about this.

"I didn't think you would tell me" he says "I wasn't even sure what to think of it. All I know is what I saw in the video" I look over at Skye wanting to know if she was okay with telling him everything, she just smiles and nods her head in his direction.

"I guess we need to tell you something" I say feeling nervous.

"I am so sorry" Coulson says after Skye and I had finished telling him everything that has happened.

"What are you sorry for?" I ask confused by his reaction.

"If I hadn't needed an extraction on that mission. You wouldn't have left, you could have stopped Skye from being taken, I am so sorry" he tells me looking guilty.

"You two are too much alike" Skye laughs standing up "I am going to go tell Billy to stop looking for a new Director" She stops at the door mouthing the words _you okay? _I look at Coulson who seems to be in deep thought. _Fine, go…._she gives me one more concerned glance before leaving.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Coulson asks.

"I wanted to protect her" I tell him, shifting nervously in my seat.

"Why didn't you tell me you were pregnant? I could have helped you" he asks seeming upset that I never told him.

"I was scared" I tell him "and embarrassed, I have no idea who her father is. I didn't want to tell you because I was scared of what you would think. I also didn't want any agents to know about her" I tell him feeling a little guilty.

"But you told Fury" he says, and I can hear the bitterness in his voice.

"I had to tell him he was my boss and I have known him since before, I went to the academy"

"Okay, then why didn't you tell me after she was taken?" Coulson pushes.

"Because, I didn't know who took her" I say getting annoyed by all these questions.

"What you thought I could have took her, Mel thats ridiculous" he snaps, angry at the accusation.

"No, maybe, I don't know Phil, all I knew was that my little girl was gone and I wasn't there to protect her" I yell trying to hold back the tears that always came while talking about this.

"I'm sorry" Coulson said as he gets up and pulls me in to a hug, that for the first time in a long time I don't try to get out of.

**Skye's POV**

"Why was your mother yelling at Director Coulson?" Billy asks the moment I step foot out of AC's office.

"I don't know. She told him about us though" I say as I walk away towards the kitchen surprised to see Simmons cooking when I get there. "Hey, where's Fitz" I ask, Simmons had been stuck to his side since he woke up.

"He said he wanted a few hours alone" She says not looking at me but, I can tell she is upset.

"He is still adjusting. I'm sure he just wants some time alone to work through what's happened" I tell her hating to see her and Fitz like this.

"I need a distraction. What have you been up to? We haven't spent much time together lately" She says wiping her face with her sleeve before turning to face me.

"Are you sure? We can talk about Fitz if you want" I tell her, wanting to help.

"No, I'm sure. I want to talk about something else" she says, in her doctor voice.

"Okay, um….guess what Coulson, M and I were just talking about" I say, not wanting to argue with her.

"No, you told him" she says turning away from her food to face me.

"Technically M told him"

"Really I thought you would have been the one to let it slip"

"Ouch, Simmons that hurts and I can keep a secret" she just gives me an odd look "I can sometimes keep a secret. Anyway, M and Coulson were fighting about something and she let it slip. Then Billy came and got me because he was scared M was going to kill Coulson. We told him everything"

"Wow, how did he take it?" Simmons asks putting food on plates and handing me one.

"Thank you" I say as we both sit down at the table. "I left out the best part Coulson already knew"

"He, what? How?" she asks and I tell her about the security footage and his questions. "I wasn't expecting him to find out like that"

"Me either" I shrug.

"What were they arguing about it must have involved you?" Simmons asks.

"No idea" I say nervously because I hadn't given much thought to what they had been fighting about. "I can clean this up" I say gesturing towards the dishes. "You should go get some rest. Real rest in a bed" I tell her she looks like she is about to argue but, seemed to change her mind before thanking me and leaving.

"Hey Bookworm" I hear M say behind me once I had finished with the dishes and was reading a book at the table.

"Are you okay? What did Coulson say? What were you two arguing about?" I question quickly.

"Okay, slow down" she says sitting next to me. "I'm okay and Coulson wanted to know why I never told him" she tells me but, avoids looking at me.

"What were you two arguing about?" I ask again.

"He wanted you to go and get information from Ward?" I forget how to breathe for a second before I can think straight.

"What? Why? Isn't Ward looked up somewhere far far way?" I almost yell but stay quiet not wanting anyone else to hear.

"That depends, do you consider the basement far far away?" she asks like she is trying to lighten the mood.

"He is in the basement. Who thought that was a good idea?" I snap trying not to panic.

"It's fine the only way he can get out is if we let him is not going to happen and your not going down there so you don't have to worry about it" she tells me and I suddenly feel a little guilty that M and Coulson were fighting because of me.

"I can do it, if it will help" I say nervously, not wanting to do it but, I didn't want to be the reason that we weren't getting information.

"You are not going down there" she tells me but, she looks guilty for some reason.


	24. Chapter 24

**Chapter 24**

**Skye's POV**

"Ugh" I groan as I walk in to the gym.

"Good morning to you to" Mum says as she wraps her hands looking far to awake for this time in the morning.

"Stop being so awake" I whine as I take the tape from her and attempt to wrap my hands.

"Warm up" she says getting straight to the point. After stretching and spending some time with the punching bag Mum leads me over to the middle of the mats. "We are going to start sparring today"

"Like fighting?" I ask taking a few steps back.

"No sparring" she says crossing her arms.

"Same thing" I tell her not liking the idea of sparring with her.

"No, it's not sparring is going to help you. People that are about to attack you are not going to announce what they are about to do or move slowly so you can watch exactly what they are doing like I have"

"Yeah, but" I stutter trying to find something to argue about.

"Why don't you want to spar?" She asks.

"I don't know. I don't want to hurt you" Mum just raises an eyebrow "I don't want to try and hurt you it feels weird" I tell her nervously biting my lip.

"You're not going to hurt me Skye. Sparring it's just like testing everything you have been learning so far" She says and pulls me back in to the middle of the maps. "Come on we will start slow"

"Okay" I tell her still nervous.

"Ow" I groan lying on the mats. "I take it back I want to try and hurt you" I tell Mum as I attempt to push myself up from the mats but just fall back down. I hear Mum laughing as she comes and sits down next to me carrying water bottles and a small box.

"That was good" She say helping me sit up.

"Yeah, for you I just continuously got knocked on my back" I say glaring at her.

"I think I knocked you on your face a few times too" She says and I give her a weak push. "Here this is for you" She says handing me the box.

"Wow a…What is it?" I ask her taking out the bracelet, watch looking thing and putting it on my wrist.

"It is to monitor your heart rate"

"Oh so the next time we spar you don't have to keep stoping to check if I have a pulse. Its smart it will save you a lot of time" I ramble turning the monitor on.

"Ha Ha no, it's to help you control your emotions" When I just look at her confused she launches into an explanation.

"Hey AC, Billy said you wanted to see me" I say as I walk in to Coulson's office after training.

"Yes, have a seat"

"So….What did you want to talk about?" I ask after a few minutes of silence.

"I wanted to see if you had made any progress with the pictures I gave you"

"I have different programs running and I have sent them out to a few old Rising Tide contacts. That's the best I can do unless you give me more information" I tell him.

"Skye, Its need to know"

"But…." I start before he cuts me off.

"Skye" He says beginning a rather long speech.

**May's POV**

"Hey Bookworm" I say as I walk into the kitchen to see Skye sitting and the breakfast bar with her head buried in her arms.

"No" She groans covering her ears with her hands "No more lectures"

"What are you talking about?" I ask pulling her hands off her head.

"TWO AND A HALF HOURS MUM" She say slowly "that's how long I was stuck in Coulson's office, listening to him go on and on about following order and how some things are need to know " complains dropping her head back on to the counter. I just laugh walking into the kitchen to start making lunch, ignoring Skye still complaining.

"Have you been checking your heart rate?" I ask but I wouldn't be surprised if she hadn't.

"Yes, but I'm Still not entirely sure what I'm trying to do exactly" She says as I grab her wrist to check for myself.

"That looks really good" she says a few minutes later as I start making myself lunch, she leans over the counter to see what I am making.

"Its bread, Daisy" I tell her pulling out the rest of my ingredients to make a sandwich.

"I know I'm just sooo hungry" She sighs dramatically.

"Then get yourself some food"

"You said I can't go in the kitchen" she says leaning over to grab some food but I smack her hand away and roll my eyes when I hear her mutter an ouch. "Which I still don't understand why I am not allowed"

"You started a fire making pancakes"

"It was one time" She mutters.

"You also knocked the door off the oven" I continue.

"It was an accident"

"You also set fire to your oven mitt"

"I didn't burn myself and I put out the fire" She says defending herself.

"You put orange juice in your cereal instead of milk"

"It tastes better like that"

"You put washing up liquid in the dishwasher and flooded the entire kitchen"

"Okay, I shouldn't be allowed in the kitchen" She frowns.

"You just need to learn how to cook" I say handing her one of the sandwiches I had been making and she grins. "I could show you how to make a few things"

"Really" she says pausing before taking a bite of her sandwich and I nod. "I'd like that"

"Do you still want to fly?" I ask a few minutes later and she nods.

"Yes," She says excitedly "I mean if you would…ah want to teach me or…um" She stutters out, nervously playing with her locket.

"I want to teach you Daisy, and I will once we have a plane or when we can use the Bus again" I tell her

"Okay" she says checking the heart rate monitor and frowning "I still don't know what I'm doing" I just roll my eyes and explain to her again, what she is supposed to be doing.


	25. Chapter 25

**Chapter 25**

**May's POV**

"Hello Agent May" Simmons says as I walk in to the dinning room after spending some time trying to find her.

"Hi, Simmons I have actually been looking for you" I tell her sitting down next to her and scanning the room to make sure Skye was no where near us. "I need your help with something"

"You need my help?" she asks confused.

"Yes, it's Skye's birthday in a next week. It's the first birthday I have spent with her. It's the first time she has celebrated her real birthday" I tell her hoping she will help me plan something special.

"I am afraid that I still don't understand why you need my help"

"I want to do something special but… I don't know. I can't think of anything" I tell her frustrated.

"I think Skye would like something simple" she tells me.

"Simple?" I ask.

"Dinner, cake and presents. Nothing fancy just spending time with her family and friends"

"You think she would like that?" I ask her wanting to Skye too have a perfect birthday.

"So I will take Skye away from the base, which will give you and Trip enough time to get everything ready" I tell Simmons once we had spent some time planning a surprise party for Skye.

"Don't worry Agent May I will make sure everything is ready by the time you two get back to base" Simmons tells me.

"Thank you Simmons I really wanted this to be special for her"

**Skye's POV**

"Daisy, Drop the scissors" I here Mum say from behind me, I am standing in front of the bathroom mirror. I turn to see her holding her hands up and taking hesitant steps towards me.

"Oh ha ha" I say dropping my hand down from where I was about to cut my hair.

"What are you doing?" She asks taking the scissors from me and holding them behind her back

"I was making a pizza" I say sarcastically, reaching for the scissors.

"Thats not what I meant" She says "Why are you suddenly cutting your own hair?"

"Grandma called. While she was trying to persuade me to switch to her agency, she asked if I had been able to get a hair cut yet" I tell her and she just rolls her eyes.

"Don't listen to her Daisy, your hair is fine" She tells me.

"I know, I just really want to change it" I try to explain, not sure how to tell her why I feel the need to change it.

"Okay" she says walking out in to the hall and coming back with a chair. "Sit down" she says and my eyes dart between the chair, Mum and the scissors in her hand.

"Do you even know how to cut hair?" I ask.

"Yes, I worked in a hair saloon once when I was undercover" she says patting the chair "trust me" she says and I instantly sit down.

"Okay, but if you make me look bad I will be telling Grandma that you were the one that cut my hair" I threaten, she just laughs.

"Okay then no pressure. So what do you want me to do?" she asks. Lifting my hair up and letting it fall.

"I don't know just, something different. Surprise me" I tell her and she just raises an eyebrow asking if I was sure, seeming hesitant.

"I trust you" I tell her simply.

"Okay" she says giving me a small smile before looking at my hair and playing with it until she seems to decide what she is going to do and starts cutting while I sit nervously watching in the mirror. "So Grandma called you?"

"Yeah, she calls ever few days" I tell her. "She said she got tired of calling you and you not answering"

"I was normally on missions when she called I couldn't always answer" she sighs cutting off more hair. "I'm glad your getting to know her though"

"Me too" I say hoping that she wasn't upset that Grandma hadn't been calling her. "It is you we normally talk about by the way. She is always asking how you are doing" I tell her she doesn't say anything just nods and continues cutting my hair.

"What do you think?" Mum asks nervously once she had finished.

"It's a…." I stutter as I play with my hair.

"Is your stuttering a good thing or a bad thing?"

"A good thing, I really like it" I say getting up and brushing hair off me. "Thank you, I'll admit I was a little scared that it was going to look terrible" I smirk she just rolls her eyes and hits me with a towel she had in her hand.

"Are you sure you like it?" she asks.

"Yeah, I do. Do you need a hair cut?" I joke.

"Sorry but I don't trust you with a pair of scissors" she says as we begin cleaning up the bathroom. "You can barely cut your food"

"Oh come on. That's hardly the same thing" beginning an argument that lasts until we had both make it to the kitchen for dinner.

"Do you want to watch a movie?" Mum asks once everyone else had left for bed.

"Sure, but only If I get to pick" I say going to set up my laptop to the TV and turn on _Spy Kids._

"What are we watching?" Mum asks walking in to the rec room with popcorn and drinks.

"Spy Kids" she just sits down and looks at me confused. "It's about two siblings that find out their parents are spies. Their parents get captured by the bad guys and they have to go save them"

"Okay, but why are we watching a kids movie"

"Because kids movies are the best. Plus this is one of my favourites. At one point I was convinced that my parents were spies" I say and laugh when I realize I was right, Mum seems to think it was funny too. "Actually, now that I think about it some people owe me money"

"You made a bet that your parents were spies"

"Yeah it helped to think of all the reasons why our parents weren't there, why they had left us" I tell her remembering the many conversations and arguments I had with the other kids. Mum gives me a side hug while the movie starts.

"Is everything alright?" I ask once the end credits start. "You keep looking at me like I'm seconds away from disappearing or something" I say.

"Everything is fine" she says and I just give her a look "It's nothing. It's just" she pauses looking away "Today it's the day you disappeared. I mean I know you here and your safe and everything but, I had this weird dream last night that I woke up and you were gone….. Sorry It's nothing" she sighs.

"It's okay I get it you feel like you're going to wake up and find out everything in the past few month was a dream. That none of it was real" I say having felt that way myself, she nods.

"It's late you should go get some sleep" she says still not looking at me but, I can tell that she is still upset and worried about me disappearing again even if it's not going to happen.

"You know this was just the first movie. We still have another three to watch" I tell her.

"Thank you, but you don't need to do that I'll be fine I'm just worrying about nothing" she says with a small smile that almost makes her act believable. I get up and leave the room quickly going to my bunk and getting a few blankets. I come back to find her cleaning up the remaining popcorn and drinks.

"I can't just let you watch one. Plus it's been ages since I had a Spy Kids marathon" I tell her sitting back down on the couch. It takes a few second of what seems to be internal debate before she comes and sits down next to me pulling most of the blanket away from me. I glare at her before starting _Spy Kids 2 _and moving closer to share the blankets_. _

When a confused Trip finds us the next morning before his training we are still wrapped up in a pile of blankets on the couch with the credits of the last movie playing.


	26. Chapter 26

**Chapter 26**

**Skye's POV**

"Skye come on wake up" Mum says poking at me I groan rolling over to look at my alarm clock next to me, where the bright red numbers showed that it was only 4:00 in the morning.

"Mum, Go away" I tell her hiding under the blankets.

"No, get up"

"Mum it's our day off. Unless there is fire or the world is ending I'm not getting up" I mumble out from the blankets.

"Daisy Skye May, get up right now" she says in a maternal voice.

"Did you just full name me?" I ask, she had never done that before.

"Yes, get up, get dressed and meet me at the cars" she the leaves the room as I climb out of my bed and start getting ready.

"Mum, whats going on?" I ask not understanding why she had dragged me out of bed at 4 in the morning.

"It's a surprise" she says getting in to the drivers seat. "Plus it will take a while to get there which is why we are up this early"

"So I could go back to sleep" I say not fully awake.

"Yes, Bookworm, you can go back to sleep" she says and I can hear the smirk in her voice.

"Are we there yet?" I moan waking up to see we are still driving.

"Almost, another ten minutes" Mum says.

"Where are we going?" I ask wanting to know now that I feel more awake.

"It's a surprise"

"Oh come on, please tell me" I say looking out the window hoping to get some clue but, we are in the middle of no where. Mum just ignores me.

"We are here" Mum says pull up next to a large building.

"Where is here?" I ask as we both get out of the car.

"You will see" she says opening the side door and gesturing for me to go in. Walking in I see a small plane that couldn't fit more then four people

"Wow" I say walking closer "It's a little smaller then the Bus"

"Yeah it is. Think you can fly it?" she asks stepping up next to me.

"Me?" I say panicking.

"Yes you, I know you have finished all the books I gave you about flying"

"Well yeah but theirs a bit of a difference"

"You don't have to fly if you don't want to but we could still take it out"

"Are you sure you are okay with this?" Mum asks again half an hour later once we were both in the plane ready for take off. She had gotten the plane ready and out on to a mini runway. We had also talked through exactly what I will be doing.

"Maybe, you will take over if we are about to crash right" I asks still nervous.

"Don't worry I'll be helping" _Okay don't crash_ I tell myself.

**May's POV**

Skye and I both sit in silence still in our seats after I had landed the plane and pulled back in to the hanger. Skye didn't feel comfortable to try landing just yet.

"I just flew a plane" she says turning towards me with a grin on her face.

"Yes, and you didn't crash" I laugh.

"I flew a plane"

"Yes you did, now get out so I can lock the doors" I tell her as we both start unbuckling.

"So, the plane it's" Skye attempts to ask but still seems too excited.

"It's Grandmas. She said we can use it to give you some flying lessons"

"That's…" she starts but I cut her off.

"Very nice of her and you are going to thank her the next time you talk to her" I say and her grin widens.

"Yes, Mum" she sighs.

"Where is everyone?" Skye asks as we walk through the base towards the common area.

"It's our day of they might still be asleep"

"It's like…."

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY" we hear as we walk in to find Simmons, Trip, Fitz and even the Koenig all standing around holding a sign and even have a few balloons floating around. I look over at Skye who is standing looking confused she looks over at me, as if to see if I know what is going on. I can tell the moment she works it out because her jaw drops and looks back at the others, who are now walking towards her.

"It's my birthday?" she asks me needing it confirmed.

"Yes, it is Happy Birthday Daisy" I tell her quietly.

"Girl, how could you forget your own birthday?" Trip asks giving her a quick hug after Simmons and Fitz.

"Never knew when it was" Skye says still in a state of shock.

"Come on I made pancakes" Simmons says dragging her in to the kitchen.

"Where….Ah" Fitz starts to ask a question and starts getting frustrated when he can't get the words out.

"Where is Coulson?" Simmons asks for him.

"He went to meet some possible agents. He said to tell you Happy Birthday" I tell them.

**Skye's POV**

"Present time" Trip says pulling me out of the kitchen.

"Trip cake" I complain managing to grab the plate with the last piece.

"Here you go" Trip says handing me a wrapped gift now that we are sitting down in the common room.

"You didn't have to get me anything" I tell him nervously.

"It's just something small SOMEONE didn't tell me it was your birthday until yesterday" Trip says glaring at Simmons.

"Don't blame me May didn't tell me until last week" Simmons defends herself while glancing over at Fitz who is sitting quietly at the side. "Where is May?"

"She is talking to Grandma" I tell them, opening the present from Trip to find a book.

"That's the one you wanted right" He asks as I read the back cover.

"Yes, thank you" I say giving him a hug.

"My turn" Simmons said passing over her present.

"Thank you" I tell her opening it up. I am shocked to see a full photo album with Mum and I on the cover.

"It's the first time you guys did Tai Chi" Simmons explains. I turn the page to see another picture of Simmons, Fitz and I in the lab, then another of Coulson and I standing next to Lola.

"How did you take all these without me noticing?" I ask shocked at how many pictures there are.

"I don't know. Look at the back" She says excitedly I flip to the end and pictures of Mum and I at the house, there are even a few with Fury and Grandma. "May gave me some pictures from when you were younger"

"Why did May have pictures of you from when you were younger?" Trip asks, grabbing the album out of my hands. "Wait, May's your Mum" he yells.

"Really Daisy" Mum says walking back into the room and giving me back my phone.

"Sorry, I forgot he didn't know besides he probably should have noticed by now. Ten-seconds ago I said you were on the phone to Grandma" I say grabbing the album from Trip while Mum begins explaining the 'Skye was kidnapped story'.

"Sk-kye Happy….Happy" Fitz says as he moves over to stand next to me. I move things off of the seat beside me gesturing for him to sit next to me. "Birthday. Happy Birthday" he says after a few more seconds of struggling.

"Thanks Fitz"

"Ah um" he stutters before handing me a gift bag.

"You didn't have to get me anything Fitz" I say opening up the bag and pulling out a stuffed monkey.

"I it before" Fitz tries to get out before Simmons takes over for him.

"He got it for you before….Hydra. When you said you were having trouble sleeping" she says.

"Thank you" I say giving him a hug. "He needs a name" I tell Fitz wanting him to choose.

"George" Fitz says looking at me like a crazy person.

"He looks like the monkey you had when you were little" Mum says while Trip and Simmons leave the room and Fitz looks at the photos. "I have a confession, I don't have a present while I do it's just not here" she says nervously.

"It's fine you don't have to get me anything you took me flying" I tell her.

"I did get you something but its at the house. Your Grandmother was supposed to get it for me and take it to where we flew the plane but she wanted to see you" I was about to say it was fine and that she didn't need to go through the trouble but, I had a better idea.

"It's fine I guess" I sigh "you know what would make it better though"

"You want to watch a Disney movie don't you?" Mum sighs as Trip and Simmons come in carrying popcorn. I put George in between Fitz and I and grab a bowl of popcorn for me and Fitz to share. "Is this okay for a party?" Mum asks nervously once the movie starts.

I look around at the others sitting around me and grin "It's pretty great" I tell her.

"Good I'm glad. Oh and I should warn you Grandma said she had a surprise for you at the house" I turn to look at her and she looks slightly panicked.

"That's troubling" I laugh "Thanks for this by the way you didn't have to do anything"

"I didn't really it was Simmons. Happy Birthday Bookworm"


	27. Chapter 27

**Chapter 27**

**May's POV**

"Mum, I thought we were going to the house" Daisy asks when I pull in to a mall. Coulson had given us an extra day off, when I had told him that Mum wanted to see Daisy on her birthday.

"We are but, I need new clothes and I don't know when we will get another day off" I tell her parking the car and getting out. She gets out a few seconds later and jogs to catch up and stand in front of me.

"You are going shopping for clothes in a mall" She says slowly looking shocked I just roll my eyes and push her forward to keep walking.

"Yes, Daisy, where else would I go to get clothes?" I ask her sarcastically.

"I don't know I just it's weird"

"It's weird that I go shopping for clothes. That's kind of hurtful" I say meaning for it to be a joke but she seems to be panicking.

"I didn't. I wasn't. I'm sorry" she say beginning to nervously fiddle with her locket.

"I was kidding" I say bumping her shoulder as we walk in to the mall and make our over to one of the maps. "What shops do you want to go to?" I ask having planed out what stores I want to go to before we got to the mall.

"I'll just follow you"

"I don't think we shop at the same places" I tell her and she rolls her eyes.

"Neither do I, but I have no money to buy things anyway" now it's my turn to roll my eyes.

"I have money I'll buy it. Plus it's still your birthday" I tell her and she looks confused "You like something, tell me and I will buy it for you" I tell her slowly grabbing her arm and dragging her in the direction of a store.

"You don't have to buy me anything" she mumbles following me in to the store "How far are we from the house by the way it feels like we have been in the car for most of the day" Daisy asks changing the subject.

"Not far, blame your grandmother I wasn't planning a trip to the house" I tell her finding it funny that she is complaining about being in a car all day when she used to live in a van.

"Speaking of Grandma any idea what the surprise is"

"Nope, but she is sure that you will like it she says you guys talked about it briefly last time we were at the house" I tell her and she seems to think to over before she stops and grabs my arm.

"Don't freak out" she says.

"What did she do?" I ask although I really don't want to know the answer.

"I'm not one hundred percent sure but, if she did what I think she did you wont like it" she rambles.

"Daisy May what did she do?" I ask and she just stares at me for a few seconds before answering.

"I don't know. I don't want to tell you incase I am wrong"

"Fine" I snap continuing into the store with Daisy following quietly a few steps behind. After ten minutes of her being my shadow I feel like I'm about to lose it. "Daisy what are you doing?"

"Nothing" she answers quietly.

"Seriously, you are never this quiet" I say turning to face her and find looking over at clothes at the other end of the shop. "Go look at the clothes" I tell her but, she just looks back at me.

"I'm fine, I'm not a big fan of looking at clothes I can't buy" she says and I just groan.

"Daisy, I will buy them for you" I tell her again.

"Mum, I don't need you to buy me anything"

"Maybe I need to buy you something"

"Why do you want to buy me clothes so much?" she asks and I look away avoiding eye contact.

"Because I missed it all, I never got the chance to take you shopping for new clothes at the beginning of the school year, or buy new winter boots because you grew out of the one from the year before. I know I can't but I just want to try and make up for that" I tell her hating that I have missed so much.

"Mum, you have nothing to make up for I was kidnaped and dumped at an orphanage" she says and I wince slightly at how blunt she is about it. "It's not like you choose not to be there. You just weren't given an option to be"

"I've never even given you a birthday present" I tell her because thats part of the reason why I feel like such a bad Mum recently.

"I don't care about presents" Daisy says. "All I have ever wanted is for someone to care and you do, or at least you seem to" she says seeming unsure of her self.

"Of course I care" I tell her giving her a hug and suddenly remember that we are in a store with other people and I pull back. "I'm still buying you new clothes. I heard you complaining to Simmons about not liking your clothes"

"Mum" Daisy groans.

"Fine, I'll just buy you this shirt" I say walking over to the closest rack of clothes and pulling a shirt off of it, which causes Daisy to laugh.

"Thats a guy's shirt" she says and I look down at the shirt in my hand and shrug.

"So if you're not going to pick out clothes, I'll just have to pick some for you" I tell her picking up a few more shirts. "and since you don't like the clothes you have now we can donate them some where" I continue and her eyes move from me to the growing pile of clothes in my hand. "This one's nice" I say.

"Okay okay stop" she say cracking and I grin. "That was mean" she pouts.

"Go" I say handing her a bank card. "The pins your birthday" I tell her still pushing her in the direction of the clothes she was looking at earlier.

"Are you sure?" she asks I just glare and she sighs. "Fine but I'll pay you back"

A while later I'm sitting outside a cafe waiting for Daisy to come and meet me. I laugh when I see her walking up with a lot more bags then expecting. Although she looks a little worried.

"Take it. Its evil" she says handing me back the bank card. I hesitantly take it from her not sure why she has decided that its evil. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to get this much. It's the cards fault it made me do it"

"It's fine, if you came back with less stuff I would have been going back to get those shirts" I tell her and she seems to pale slightly at the thought.

"I promise I'll pay you back" she say and I just roll my eyes not arguing with her.

"What did you get?" I ask. She gives me an odd smile before she begins fumbling though bags to find the right one before handing it to me.

"I got you something. While I guess you got you something since you paid" She says and I look in the bag to find a silver dress. I just look at her and raise an eyebrow.

"Well, I thought you might need it for an undercover mission or maybe a date with a certain Director" She says and I just put the bag down and say than you choosing not to comment on her new idea that Phil and I are secretly in love.

"What else did you get?" I ask once I had had enough of her smug grin. She excitedly begins showing me random bags of clothes talking really fast so i'm not one hundred percent sure what she is saying.

"These are not the kind of clothes I was expecting you to get" I tell her, surprised by the change in style she just shrugs.

"I figured that I needed a new look to go with the new haircut. Besides these clothes are more spyish" She says and I laugh shaking me head.

"That's not a word"

"It is now" she says pulling out her phone thats started ringing. "Hey Grandma. Yeah we have left the base. How far, i'm not sure. Okay here she is" She say handing me the phone before I can stop her, I groan taking it from her.

"Melinda, where are you? Dinner will be ready soon" I hear Mum say the second the phone is at my ear.

"We will be there I about half an hour, Mum" I tell her and she hangs up without saying anything else. "We better go" I say giving Daisy her phone back and help her pick up the bags that are covering the table.


	28. Chapter 28

**Chapter 28 **

**Skye's POV**

"Daisy, if you change the song one more time I'm going to lose it" Mum says from the drivers seat where she looks slightly frustrated which is surprising she normally hides her emotions better. I turn the music off on my phone and turn in my seat so i'm facing her. I had just realized that she had pretty much stopped calling me Skye.

"You don't call me Skye anymore, well sometimes but not a lot" I say and she takes her eyes off the road for a second to look at me.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to. I can stop if you want"

"What, no I didn't mean to stop it's just that I hadn't noticed until now that you call me Daisy most of the time. I like that you call me Daisy" I tell her I wasn't ready for everyone else to call me Daisy yet but I liked that she used my birth name.

"Okay" Mum says smiling a little. "We're here" She says as we pull up to the house I turn in my seat and pull out my phone and see that there is an internet connection in the house which pretty much conformed my fears. I lock the doors before Mum has the chance to get out.

"Be nice to Grandma" I tell her and she looks like she is about to argue but I stop her "Be nice" I tell her getting out of the car and going to get my bag from the back.

"How much clothes did you take?" Mum asks grabbing my bag instead of her own.

"All of it" I say switching bags with her. "I needed different outfits incase Grandma decides to comment on what I was wearing" I try opening the door but it's locked I look over at Mum and she hands me a key with a keychain in the shape of a Daisy.

"Sorry, I have been forgetting to give this to you" she says as I take the key "I went and got it cut the other day when Trip and I went on a supply run"

"So it's.."

"It's yours It would be hard for you to get into your house if you didn't have a key" Mum says. I turn and unlock the door to 'my house' and grin, I had never had a house that I could say was mine before.

**May's POV**

"Hey Grandma" Daisy says as she walks in to the living room giving Mum a hug. I stop inside the front door dropping my bags and look around to see that the house had not only been cleaned but, also had new furniture in it. Daisy turns towards me nervously biting her lip obviously having known this was going to happen. I walk over and give Mum a hug too, noticing that the TV had been updated. I stop myself from sighing, wanting to be upset but, I was grateful that she had done it would have been hard for me to fix things from the base.

"Well Melinda, what do you think?" Mum asks.

"It's nice Mum" I say approving of the new furniture in the living room especially the new recliner. "Thank you" I tell her.

"Don't worry, Everything else except the kitchen and Daisy's room is exactly the same" She tells me walking away towards the stairs gesturing for us to follow. "The house has been cleaned of course, and I found a cleaner for you and have done the appropriate background checks" I mumble a thanks knowing better to argue at this point especially with the looks Daisy was giving me. I was more upset that she had changed Daisy's room I had kept it the same for over two decades. I knew that it was stupid to want it to stay the same, it wasn't even my choose anymore it was Daisy's room, she had told me she had never had a bedroom of her own before, except her Bunk on the Bus and her van, which I don't think counts, and I wasn't going to stop her from having this room.

"I did exactly what we talked about on the phone, Daisy" Mum says, and Daisy looks over at her in shock.

"When did we talk about it on the phone? You said you wanted to fix the living room and kitchen last time we were here" Daisy says, and I smirk glad that I wasn't the only one Mum was able to trick in to answering questions without realizing it. Mum just opens the bedroom door and walks into the room leaving us to follow. I smile when I see that she hadn't changed the room much, the crib was gone replaced with a double bed and the changing table had been replaced with a desk. All the other items had been moved just enough to fit the bed and bedside table. I look at Daisy who was smiling but, still looked really confused as she said thank you to Mum who was going back down stairs to check dinner. Daisy looked round the room one more time, playing with her locket.

"I…we never talked about this. How did she know that I wanted it to stay the same"

"I don't know Daisy, It's just what she does, I leaned to stop questioning it" I tell her.

"But how could I not notice" Daisy asks as we begin walking downstairs to the living room.

"I don't know" I say and am about to say more but, the front door opening causes both Daisy and I to turn around to face the door. I was about to prepared for a fight when I realize that Mum has just continued to set the table unfazed. "Mum, were we expecting someone" I ask, instantly relaxing when I see the look on her face it was the same look I imagine is on my face when someone mentions Andrew.

"Is Melly and my Granddaughter here yet?" I hear Dad yell, Daisy spins round to look at me. Dad comes in to the dinning room "Melly" he says loudly wrapping me in a hug.

"Hello Dad" I say hugging him back, I hadn't seen him in over a year, I ignore the way Daisy's face lights up at hearing me be referred to as Melly. "Bookworm, come here" I say pulling away from Dad and dragging Daisy over noticing how tense and nervous she has gotten.

"You look like your mother" Dad says, giving Daisy a hug she stands awkwardly before returning it. "It is good to see you again and know you are safe" He tells her.

"Um….You too" Daisy tries, playing with her locket again.

"It was supposed to be a surprise that you were coming, you weren't supposed to walk right in" Mum says glaring at Dad and I back up out of the line of fire. Daisy does the same in the opposite direction.

"Well, I'm sorry but I have been waiting to meet my Granddaughter and I wasn't going to wait any longer then I had too"

"Where is…." Mum starts but, Dad just walks out of the dinning room, coming back with shopping bags and follows Mum back in to the kitchen as she tells Daisy and I to sit down. I am about to question why they have shopping bags now when she called us earlier and told us to hurry up but decided against it.

"So your Dad is here" Daisy says nervously.

"Don't worry, He has been waiting to meet you, I'm sorry I wasn't expecting him to be here I was going to ask you if you wanted to meet him next time we had some time off. I guess Mum had other plans but, don't worry he is much easier to get along with then Mum is" I tell her and she nods looking less nervous.

"So….Melly" Daisy says with a smirk sitting down across from me, after Mum yelled for us to sit down again, leaving the top ends of the table open for Mum and Dad.

"Shut it, Bookworm only he can call me that" I tell her giving her a fake glare which she just laughs at.

"Sorry, it's nice I like Melly she's nice acts more like my Mum instead of Agent May" she says.

"You do realize there is only one of me" I tell her confused, she just shrugs.

"Not really you act different depending on who is around. Not so much now, but when I first found out you were my Mum it was like there were two of you the strict Agent that didn't seem to like any one and the person that would tell me about the pranks she played on our Boss" she explain and I can see her point. Before we can say more Mum and Dad come in carrying food.

"So" Dad says looking at Daisy "You Mum says you prefer to be called Skye"

"Just the people at work, you can call me Daisy if you like" she says and I can guess that I have a stupid smile on my face.

"Well, You can call me Grandpa if you like"

**Skye's POV**

After Mum and I had finished the dishes we were all sitting in the living room when Grandpa, _It felt weird saying that _I think to my self having never thought I would be calling someone that, pulls out some playing cards.

"What do you three say we play some poker?" He asks looking between the three of us. Grandma and Mum sigh and roll there eyes in perfect sync before saying no, then it's Grandpas turn to sigh. "What about you Daisy?"

"You just want to try and beat her because you cant win against Melinda and I" Grandma says, getting a glare from Grandpa but it does not have the same effect as Mum or Grandmas glares.

"I don't really know how to play poker so you would defiantly win" I tell him and all three of them turn to look at me.

"You don't know how to play poker?" Mum says in an over dramatic fake shocked voice. I just shake my head no, and she leans forward clearing the coffee table in front of us.

"What are you doing?" I ask.

"We are going to teach you how to play poker" Grandma says, with Mum and Grandpa nodding in agreement. I look between the three of them smiling a little, it felt nice spending time with my family. It was also a little scary every time I felt like I had family in the past, it ended with me getting sent away. I still had that fear that I would be sent away which was stupid because, I had no where to be sent back to.

"You ready, Bookworm" Mum asks, breaking me away from my thoughts, I internal shake myself as I look up to see them all patiently waiting to begin the game.

"Yeah, I'm ready" I say picking up the cards from in front of me. Realizing that the three of them along with the others back at the base might be my good fit after all.

**May's POV **

I groan again as Daisy wins another round of poker, she grins as she hands out more cards. We had been playing for at least two hours now and after quickly picking up how to play the game Daisy then proceeded to beat all of us, even Mum and I had never seen Mum lose a poker game before.

"How are you doing this?" I finally snap I had been playing this game with Mum and Dad since I was a kid, and even though Dad isn't a spy he is still impressively good at this game none of us should be losing to someone that up until an hour and a half ago didn't know how to play.

"Doing what?" Daisy asks innocently.

"Winning" Dad says in a monotone voice that seems to have made Daisy nervous again as she plays with her locket.

"I don't know" she shrugs "Beginners luck"

"You are playing with two spies beginners luck doesn't count" I tell her.

"Well…. I can tell when you are lying" she says pointing at me, and it takes a lot of my training not to react to what she just said because, I have been lying to her since Coulson told me about the carvings. "And I'm just guessing with you two" she says gesturing between Mum and Dad. Dad sighs getting up and muttering about losing while, he walks in to the kitchen.

**May's POV**

A few hours later Mum and Dad had gone off to bed and I knocked on Daisy's bedroom door. I could hear her talking on the phone inside, I had been waiting to give her the birthday present I had gotten her feeling nervous, I have never been good with gifts.

"Trip I have to go…..Yes I am reading the book you gave me…..Good night" I hear Daisy say inside and I knock. "Come in" I open the door walk in closing the door behind me Daisy is curled up in bed with her phone and a book beside her.

"So, was you birthday alright?" I ask not knowing if she enjoyed it. I could then tell by the way her eyes lit up that she had.

"Yeah, it was….amazing thank you"

"Here" I say handing her the first bag I had been carrying "Happy Birthday" her eyes widen as she takes the bag but still holds it out.

"You don't have to….You already bought me stuff this afternoon" I push the bag closer to her.

"Open it, you might hate it I suck at giving gifts" Daisy hesitates for a few more seconds before pulling out the tissue paper from the top of the bag. She pulls out a large picture frame first one that holds five pictures. In the centre is one of my favourite pictures of us when we first did Tai Chi, in the corners there is also a picture of Daisy and Coulson next to Lola. Fitzsimmons and Daisy in the lab together then two pictures from the day she was born, one of Nick, her and I and the other of Daisy and her grandparents.

"There is more" I tell her when she just stares at the frame for a long time. She looks at me before digging back in to the bag pulling out the new e-reader I had got her. "I don't know if it's any good. It's just I noticed that your one had a crack in it and"

"No, it's great thank you but…." She says nervously but, I can tell by the look on her faces that she actually likes it.

"Daisy, you better not start talking about money again" I tell her, and she still opens her mouth to argue but, I ignore her pulling out the last thing from her and handing it to her in it's little box. She takes it from me and slowly opens the lid to reveal the three coins connected by a red string, in the form of a triangle.

"What's this?" she saks taking it out of the box, to look at closer.

"I got it from my Mum on my sixteenth birthday, she got it from her Mum on her sixteenth birthday, and she got it from her Mum and so on and so on" I tell her and she looks up at me before carefully putting it back in the box suddenly scared that she would break it.

"I would have given it to you but…" I trail off both of us know why she never got it until now.

"What's it for?" She asks still looking at it.

"I don't remember the exact meaning of it. You would have to ask Grandma, but I like to think that it would be able to protect you" She just raises an eyebrow as she looks up at me. "Yes, I know it's just coins but, most May agents have it at least one point in their life and nothing too terrible has happened"

"Thank you"

"Your welcome, I still owe you twenty-five birthdays" I tell her and she rolls her eyes.

"No, not just for today although today was…amazing" Daisy stops seeming to think about what she is trying to say. "When I started looking for my parents I didn't expect to find them. I definitely didn't expect for you to do any of this. You could have just….I don't know ignored me I guess, but you actually treated me like your daughter"

"You are my daughter"

"Yeah, I know we did a DNA test" she smirks and I roll my eyes "I just meant that as soon as you found out that you were my Mum, you started acting like it. You didn't leave or…get rid of me or anything" She says now looking at her hands that are sitting in her lap.

"I promise, I'll never leave you again" I tell her, wishing that I hadn't left her when she was a baby. Wishing that I had been there to protect her.

"I know"

"So you ready for tomorrow?" I ask a few minutes later as she begins opening her e-reader.

"To beat Grandpa at golf"

"Yeah, but it's not as easy as it looks you know" I tell her confused by her smirk.

"Yeah I know" was all she said before her attention was fully on the e-reader.

"You weren't mad at Grandma" Daisy says yawning, putting the e-reader and other gifts away.

"I wish she had at least told me but, it was nice of her and I appreciate it. Plus, you have a bed that you can fit in now"

"Yeah, and it is a lot softer then the ones at the playground" she tells me as she gets under the covers to lie down.

"Yeah it is" I say getting up, I laugh when I notice the monkey that Fitz gave her is sitting on the pillow at the other side of the bed. "Goodnight Daisy" I say closing the door and turning off the light.

"Night Mum"

I wake up suddenly silently groaning I sit up and look at the clock _1:00. _I sigh rubbing my eyes trying to remember the dream that woke me up. Then I feel the panic again as I remember and get up and run to Daisy's room. I stop in the door way as I see Mum inside fixing her covers before walking out and closing the door.

"Don't worry Qiaolian, she is safe now" Mum tells me placing a hand on my shoulder. I swallow the lump before answering.

"Thank you Mum" I sigh Mum nods.

"Go get some sleep. Nothing will happen to her"

"Goodnight Mum" I say as I walk back to my room feeling calmer, now that I had seen that Daisy was alright. Knowing that Mum was here helped too.


	29. Chapter 29

**Chapter 29**

**May's POV**

After finishing my Tai Chi in the make shift gym, I make my way to the kitchen in hopes of finding dome of my tea. I find Mum in there already sitting with a mug in her hand and two empty mug's and dishes beside the sink.

"Were you hungry?" I ask not understanding why their were so much dishes lying out. Daisy and Dad would still be upstairs sleeping this early.

"Your Father and Daisy made breakfast before they left. Daisy made up a plate for you" Mum says pointing to the plate that was covered on the counter. I was still a little shocked it was only six thirty in the morning, I wasn't sure what was more shocking the fact that Dad was up or Daisy they both liked to sleep in.

"They left already" I said boiling the kettle.

"Yes, they wanted an early tee off. Did you ask Daisy to agree to go with him?" Mum asked as she got up and started on the dishes.

"No, she seemed excited when he suggested it though" I tell her sitting down at the table.

"What are you lying to Daisy about?" Mum asks suddenly. I freeze with the fork half way towards my mouth.

"I'm not" I say quickly.

"Don't lie to me Qiaolian" Mum says softly sitting across the table dish cloth still in hand. I suddenly felt like I was back living at home with her before S.H.I.E.L.D, before I knew just how scary the world really was. I consider lying to her but, I need to talk to someone about what is happening with Phil and possibly Daisy.

"Daisy was shot…" I begin telling her everything about the GH-325 and its side effects.

**Skye's POV**

"Have a nice day" I say as I walk out of the clubhouse where I had been returning my rented clubs. Grandpa was waiting at the door.

"Ready to go?" He asks, I nod and suddenly feel nervous again as we walk towards the car now that we weren't focused on a game I wasn't sure how to act around him. This was the first time I had been around a family member when Mum wasn't around, and it was beginning to make me a bit jumpy.

"Are you alright, Daisy?" Grandpa asks breaking the silence suddenly, and I barely contain my flinch.

"I'm fine, Just annoyed that I lost" I tell him, on the way to the club he had been complaining about losing the poker game last night, and to be honest I didn't want to listen to him complain about losing golf too so I may have taken a little longer then necessary. Although now that I think about it, it might have made me less nervous just sitting listening to him complain.

"It was a close game, I was expecting you to be more like your mother" He tells me.

"Mum plays golf?" I ask surprised it didn't seem like a sport she would enjoy.

"She tries to, she is not very good, but don't tell her I said that" I laugh, relaxing into my seat slightly.

"I don't believe you, Melinda May is good at everything"

"Not everything" was all he said and I feel like there is a story behind it but decide not to press. "Where did you learn to golf?" He asks.

"High School I had to join a team and Golf required the least teamwork" I tell him.

"You don't like teamwork"

"I didn't used to" I say, thinking of the team back at the base that had become family.

"Golf was a good choice, some of my friends kids got scholarships because of it" I just nod along with him not liking the reminder of dropping out of High School and not sure where he was going with the conversation. I begin to run my locket back and forth across its chain something I have begun doing subconsciously that I should probably stop. "How about we pick up Melly and Grandma and go for lunch before you two head back for work" I am about to answer when my phone rings pulling it out I see that it is Mum calling and quickly answer.

"Hey Mum"

"Hello Grandma and I are just leaving the house we are going to go a restaurant. It's just down the street. Grandpa should know where it is" Mum says and I tell Grandpa he nods saying he remembers where it is.

It only takes twenty minutes to get the restaurant, as we sit down Grandpa makes sure to tell Mum and Grandma that he won before excusing him self to go to the restroom. I was relieved that I wasn't just the two of us anymore, I wasn't sure how much more of his bragging I could take.

"You let him win" Grandma states as soon as he was out of hearing range.

"No?" I say but it comes out like a question, she gives me a look and I sigh, deflating "He kept complaining about losing poker"

"And you thought letting him win would help. Now, he will just talk about winning" Grandma sighs, shaking her head.

"Hold on, back up. You can golf?" Mum asks in shock.

"Yeah, you didn't know that" I say taking a drink from the glass of water a waiter had just put down in front of me.

"No, you never mentioned it" Mum glared.

"Sorry" I mumble, "I thought you knew, Grandam knew" Mum just rolls her eyes as Grandpa comes back taking his seat, just in time for the waiter to take our orders.

"So Melly, how is work? How is Phil doing?" Grandpa asks Mum. As they begin talking Grandma leans over closer to me.

"Have you been keeping an eye on your Mother for me?" She asks.

"Of course, but this is the first day we have left base since the last time we saw you"

"Good, and remember what I said about that Phillip. I don't want him getting her into any more trouble" I nod, still finding it funny that she doesn't like Coulson. "Now Daisy, are you alright?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. Why?"

"Your mother says you have trouble sleeping. She worries about you, you know" Grandma tells me, and I give a half smile I'm not used to people worrying about me it was and odd feeling.

"I'm doing better then I was. Although if she was that worried she wouldn't wake me up so early to train" Grandma gives me an unimpressed look, and I bite the inside of my cheek to hold in a laugh.

"You better be taking you training seriously, I don't want my granddaughter unprepared in the field" Grandma begins, soon preceding to tell me stories from her rookie days.

"You ready Bookworm?" Mum says walking into my room after Grandma and Grandpa had left and I was attempting to fit all my clothes back into my bag.

"Almost" I huff, while attempting to sit on my bag and zip it at the same time.

"What are you doing?" She asks and I send her a glare.

"Making a pizza, what does it look like?" I snap, getting frustrated when it still won't close. "Sorry" I sigh, I hadn't meant to snap.

"Just leave some of it here" Mum suggests, and I look at her in shock. I never had a place where I could leave my things knowing they would still be here when I got back. "Just hurry up I want to leave in half an hour. Mum says turning out of the room. I quickly open my bag pulling out the clothes I was going to leave her. Meeting Mum at the front door with ten-seconds to spare with a closed bag over my shoulder.


End file.
